Ce que je hais chez Haruno Sakura
by noona21
Summary: Des yeux verts, des cheveux rose, une faiblarde, une kunoichi minable. Uchiwa Sasuke se confie à son journal et réalise que les raisons pour lesquelles Sakura lui semble si énervante sont celles pour lesquelles il l'adore...
1. Ses yeux

**Disclaimer:** _Si je Naruto m'appartenait, Kakashi serait mon esclave personnel, et Rock Lee serait super saiyen alors... _

* * *

**CE QUE JE HAIS CHEZ HARUNO SAKURA**

**Chapitre un: **

L'écho de ses pas résonnait lourdement, perturbant le silence imposant qui régnait. Il marchait lentement, prenant le temps de remarquer tous les détails qui l'entouraient. Les murs étaient ternis, les meubles poussiéreux et les plantes mortes. Rien de bien étonnant après une absence de quatre ans.

Pourtant, il le remarqua en entrant dans sa chambre, rien n'avait bougé depuis le jour de son départ. La chaise était renversée, son lit défait et son journal était là, ouvert, sur son bureau.

Il faillit sourire à cette vue. Il se demandait bien quelle folie l'avait prise de tenir un journal.

Il replaça la chaise et s'assit à son bureau qu'il jugea dorénavant trop petit. Il referma son journal et vit, sur la première de couverture, le symbole de son clan. C'est vrai qu'il en était fou à l'époque. D'ailleurs, le fameux éventail rouge et blanc n'adornait-il pas la porte d'entrée principale ? Le clan Uchiwa n'était pas peu réputé pour sa fierté, et il en était l'exemple vivant.

Il ouvrit le journal. Les pages avaient légèrement jaunies et d'elles se dégageait une odeur d'ancienneté qu'il se trouva à apprécier. Il feuilleta quelque peu le vieux cahier et se rendit vers la fin de celui-ci avant d'entreprendre sa lecture. :

_**10 choses que je hais chez Hatake Kakashi.**_

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant pourquoi il détesterait son sensei.

_1.Icha Icha paradise._

Voilà qui répondait à la question.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène et zyeuta la liste. Le vieux pervers n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours cette attitude désinvolte et arrivait toujours en retard. Tendance qui irritait particulièrement l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci tourna la page.

_**10 choses que je hais chez Uzumaki Naruto**_

À nouveau, un soupçon d'étonnement se dessina sur son visage. Ces dix choses n'avaient pas du être très difficiles à trouver. Il lui semblait pouvoir aisément en nommer cinquante.

Encore une fois, il tourna la page.

_**10 choses que je hais chez Haruno Sakura**_

Seulement, cette fois, aucune liste ne suivait. Il n'avait plus eu le temps pour de tels enfantillages, absorbé comme il était par son désir de puissance et de vengeance.

En regardant le vieux carnet il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment un journal intime comme ceux que certaines filles trimbalaient partout avec elles. Non, la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu tenir ce genre de journal, il était presque devenu fou. Tout ce qu'il écrivait était basé sur un seul sujet : tuer Itachi. Alors, la soirée du meurtre de son clan lui revenait en mémoire, et son sommeil était perturbé par les hurlements douloureux que sa famille poussait en se faisant massacrer.

Alors au lieu d'écrire ces pensées morbides et obsédantes, il eu l'idée de mettre ces listes sur papier. Les seules choses qui, dans cette maison, l'empêchaient de tomber dans la démence.

Il reposa son regard sur la page blanche qui devait contenir les dix choses qu'il détestait chez Sakura. Si Kakashi n'avait pas changé, pour Sakura c'était une toute autre histoire. Certes, elle restait toujours la fille emmerdante qu'il avait connue plus jeune. Mais emmerdante pour des raisons bien différentes…

Cette liste inexistante l'embêtait. En effet, il n'était pas de ceux qui laissaient des projets incomplets. Voyant plus loin sur son bureau un crayon qui traînait, il le prit et, pour la première fois en quatre ans, Uchiwa Sasuke écrivit dans son journal.

_**1. Ses yeux**_

_Verts comme l'herbe d'été…_

_Il y a quatre ans, elle me fixait étrangement les yeux pleins d'admiration. Ou alors elle me lorgnait du coin de l'oeil en rougissant pendant que je m'entraînais. Aujourd'hui, je ne crois pas qu'elle m'a vraiment vu. Elle a regardé à travers moi comme si je n'étais pas._

_Je ne suis pas Naruto. Je n'ai pas un complexe d'infériorité. Je me moque de ne pas recevoir d'attention. À vrai dire, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'ignore de temps en temps. Pourtant je hais cette impression d'inexistence que les yeux de Sakura m'ont donnée. _

_Mon retour à Konoha ne l'avait pas surprise. Comme si elle avait toujours su que je reviendrais vers elle…_

* * *

Les blessures que Naruto lui avait infligées le faisaient encore souffrir. Le jeune Uzumaki n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour ramener Sasuke au village caché de la feuille. Leur amitié avait été mise de côté durant le combat et Naruto s'était donné à fond pour le vaincre. Bien entendu, Sasuke le lui avait rendu. La bataille avait été longue et pénible. C'était à prévoir, les combattants ayant tout deux une détermination, une volonté et une résistance hors du commun. Plusieurs fois, on avait cru que la fin était venue pour le porteur du Kyuubi. Puis, finalement, en un dernier essaie suicidaire, Naruto avait utilisé un jutsu interdit qui avait manqué mettre fin à sa vie et à celle de Sasuke.

Ce dernier rentrait maintenant au village, marchant aux côtés de Naruto et de son équipe qui était formé de Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee et Hinata.

Le soleil brillait de tous ses rayons comme pour les accueillir. La foule se taisait en voyant le petit groupe de shinobis. Plusieurs passants s'étaient arrêtés pour murmurer dans l'oreille de leur voisin. On s'écartait pour les laisser passer. Tous se bousculaient pour les apercevoir. : Sasuke Uchiwa était de retour.

« Ça vous dirait, un bon ramen avant de visiter la vielle Tsunade ? »

La voix du blondinet résonna. Il n'avait plus parlé depuis que Sasuke avait été capturé. Et quand il ouvrait enfin la bouche, c'était pour parler de ramen.

« Mais Naruto-kun, il faut ramener Sasuke-san à la tour le plus rapidement poss… » Hinata s'arrêta quand elle vit les yeux bleus de Naruto la regarder piteusement. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

« Je sais, Hinata. Mais t'en fais pas, j'prendrais qu'un petit bol. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et Neji et Shikamaru imitèrent le geste. La dernière fois que Naruto avait dit qu'il ne prendrait 'qu'un petit bol' il en avait pris onze.

« S'il vous plaît !! » fit Naruto en joignant les mains. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une nouvelle saveur chez Ichiraku et…Oh ! Sakura-chan… »

Effectivement, Haruno Sakura se dirigeait vers eux se qui déclencha immédiatement la nervosité de Naruto. Sasuke se tourna vers son ex-coéquipière. Elle avait peu grandit; le haut de sa tête atteignait à peine son menton. Elle était tout de même devenue une vraie femme. De longues jambes, une peau pale et saine, un poitrine (à peine)remarquable…Une parfaite kunoichi.

« Tu es revenu. » Dit-elle à Naruto alors qu'elle inspectait déjà les plaies de Shikamaru. Celui-ci remarqua immédiatement que la relation entre Naruto et Sakura était tendue, principalement parce que la jeune fille tirait un peu trop fortement sur ses bandages à chaque fois que l'Uzumaki ouvrait la bouche.

« Oui…je…enfin… » Bégaya Naruto, ne sachant trop comment réagir en présence de son amie aux cheveux roses.

Cette dernière faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ignorer le jeune blond. Après avoir empiré la situation de Shikamaru plus qu'autre chose, elle se dirigea vers Neji.

« Sakura-chan, s'il te plaît…écoute-moi… » fit Naruto.

-Ça va Hinata ? Tu n'as rien ? Dit Sakura, faisant la sourde oreille aux supplications de Naruto.

-Oui merci ! Heu…je veux dire non ! Enfin je n'ai rien, je vais bien. S'empressa de dire Hinata qui voulait éviter de ressembler à Shikamaru après que Sakura eut pris soin d'elle.

-Sakura-chan !!

Celle-ci daigna enfin gracier Naruto de son attention.

Le mangeur de ramen prit une grande inspiration et s'inclina.

-J'ai eu tort et je te demande pardon. J'auras dû t'amener avec moi pour chercher Sasuke mais la mission était dangereuse et je m'inquiétais pour toi tu sais !

-Et moi ? Fit Sakura, outrée, Tu crois que je ne m'inquiétais pas !? Tu es partie sans moi et sans aucun médic-nin ! S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour t'aider. Je ne faisais que m'inquiéter !

Naruto fixait le plancher avec l'expression d'un enfant qu'on aurait surpris en train de commettre une bêtise.

-Je…te demande pardon. Fit-il.

Sakura soupira. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait rester longtemps fâchée contre son ami.

-Ça va aller. Au moins tu nous l'as ramené. Dit Sakura en désignant Sasuke de son pouce.

-Je te l'avais promis. Répondit Naruto en souriant.

Elle se tourna vers l'Uchiwa, un sourire imperceptible sur le visage.

-Sasuke-kun. Dit-elle simplement.

Sasuke ne répondit pas; tout bonnement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il ne fit que la regarder intensément. Les yeux d'émeraude de Sakura ressemblaient à une interminable forêt dans laquelle il se perdait lentement. Un sentiment apaisant s'empara de lui. On aurait dit qu'elle avait utilisé un genjutsu pour l'ensorceler. C'était étrange. Elle le regardait…sans le regarder. Aussi irréaliste que cela puisse paraître. Sasuke avait l'impression de devenir invisible; de disparaître… En réalisant cela, il se sentit étrangement agacé. Pourquoi le regard de Sakura le mettait-il dans tous ses états ?

« Bon. Il serait tant qu'on se rende chez Tsunade non ? » Demanda Shikamaru, brisant le petit moment silencieux.

Tous approuvèrent et se remirent en marche vers la tour de l'hokage. Naruto ayant convaincu Sakura de les accompagner, avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Tantôt sifflant des airs, riant avec Shikamaru ou faisant rougir Hinata.

'Voilà pourquoi il était silencieux au début du voyage. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas aller à la tour de notre Hokage tout de suite. Il se sentait mal à cause de sa dispute avec Sakura' Se dit-elle, 'Maintenant que tout va bien entre eux, il est heureux...'

La troupe atteignit bien vite le bureau de la Cinquième et Naruto, en blond hyperactif qu'il était, y fit une entrée fracassante.

« Eh la vielle ! Devine qui j'ramène ! »

Un sourire victorieux illuminait le visage du jeune garçon.

« Voilà Uchiwa Sasuke en chair et en os ! »

Passant une main dans sa sombre chevelure, Sasuke entra d'un pas nonchalant dans la pièce et fut accueillit par…une chaise que Tsunade lui lança à la figure.

Heureusement, avec à leurs supers réflexes de ninja, Sasuke et les autres avait évités de se faire frapper par le dangereux meuble. Naruto se mit à regarder Tsunade comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Ce qui ne semblait pas très loin de la vérité quand on la regardait.

En effet, les cheveux de l'hokage étaient en désordre, sa respiration était haletante et tous pouvaient voir ses mains trembler légèrement.

« Tsunade-sama…vous allez bien…? » demanda Lee, hésitant

-Désolée tout le monde. C'est juste que…cela va faire six jours que Shizune a caché mon sake. Six jours sans une goutte d'alchool ! C'est intolérable ! » Dit-elle en frappant son bureau de son poing, faisant sursauter le petit groupe de shinobis. Le bureau lui, fut réduit à un tas de bois inutilisable.

En voyant les sept adolescents reculer devant sa colère, Tsunade prit respira profondément et se força à sourire. Malheureusement, cela n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer sa mine aliénée. Son sourire était crispée et lui donnait l'air d'une psychopathe en manque. Hinata se trouva même à serrer involontairement la main de Naruto tellement elle avait peur.

« Sakura ! Prend ma place et lis la condamnation de Sasuke. Moi je dois aller chercher du sake !! » Fit Tsunade en courrant vers la sortie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent donc vers Sakura qui se dirigea calmement vers le bureau de sa sensei et en sortit quelques feuilles de papier.

« Uchiwa Sasuke » Se mit-elle à lire « En t'alliant au sannin criminel classe S Orochimaru et en étant au service du village caché du son, tu t'es fait traître du village caché de la feuille. Le châtiment pour la trahison est la mort. »

Tous restèrent silencieux, attendant anxieusement la suite du procès. Sasuke regarda Sakura mais celle-ci ne lui rendit pas son regard. Cela l'agaça. Décidément, ses yeux…

« Cependant, » Continua Sakura « Suite à la plaidoirie d'une importante personne en ta faveur, ta vie sera épargnée. Tu devras pourtant être puni de ta faute. Et cela signifie, plus de missions excepté celles de classe D. Ton entraînement se limitera à deux fois par semaine. Tes jutsus seront également contrôlés. Tu ne pourras utiliser que les techniques apprises à l'académie. Donc pas de chidori, pas de boule de feu. De plus tu ne pourras quitter le village sous aucun prétexte. Et les anciens membres de ton équipe devront te rendre visite au moins une fois par semaine et faire un rapport sur ton comportement. Tous ces règlement et privations devront être suivi pour une période de neuf mois. Tout entorses aux dits règlements et privations sera puni sévèrement. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.»

Sasuke fit un pas en avant. Lui et Sakura se regardèrent durant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité. À nouveau, Sasuke se perdit dans ce regard intense. À nouveau il se sentit vulnérable. Les yeux de Sakura exerçaient sur lui un pouvoir inconnu que Sasuke trouvait troublant.

-Je prends. Dit-il enfin

Il vit les yeux émeraude de Sakura briller malicieusement. Ils semblaient parler disant _'Je savais que tu accepterais.'_

« Bienvenu chez toi, Sasuke-kun »

* * *

_Je hais la façon dont elle peut lire en moi. Je hais les yeux de Sakura.  
_

* * *

_**Alors ? Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté de fics en français. Et puis cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà. J'espère que vous appréciez. La suite pour bientôt. En attendant, laissez-moi un p'tit review, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie.**_


	2. ses cheveux

**_Salut. Je tenais simplement à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu et ont pris le temps de laisser un petit review au chapitre 1. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. _  
**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** _Si Naruto était à moi, j'irais construire des chateaux de sable à la plage avec Gaara et Neji serait un super mafieux de la mort alors...  
_

* * *

**CE QUE JE HAIS CHEZ SAKURA HARUNO**

**Chapitre deux:**_  
_

La première semaine, tout s'était très bien passé.

Sasuke avait suivi toutes les instructions et recommandations qu'on lui avait données. Il restait chez lui, ne se faisait pas remarquer et s'entraînait peu. La Hokage aurait été fière de lui. Cependant, demander à l'Uchiwa de passer neuf mois dans ces conditions, c'était de la pure folie. Il était un shinobi fier et noble. Le confiner chez lui en l'interdisant de combattre était tout simplement indécent. Et cela, tous le savaient. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas très long avant que Naruto ne vienne à passer tous les jours pour se battre avec son meilleur ami.

Le jeune Uzumaki venait justement de repartir chez lui, laissant Sasuke dans un état déplorable : Des coupures de shurinken couvraient sa peau, sa lèvre saignait un peu et sa côte le faisait terriblement souffrir. C'est pourquoi cette semaine, il avait poliment refusé la visite hebdomadaire de Sakura en lui offrant une excuse tout à fait pittoresque. Sasuke Uchiwa savait que si sa coéquipière le voyait ainsi, étendu sur son lit et épuisé après une rude session d'entraînement, elle le harcèlerait de questions. Alors, avec ses yeux maudits et sa façon unique de lire en lui, elle découvrirait que c'était en fait la cinquième fois qu'il s'entraînait cette semaine et il ne serait pas mieux que mort.

Cette pensée l'amena à serrer les poings. Depuis quand craignait-il à ce point la fureur de Sakura ?

'_**Bof, qui sais ? Peut-être depuis le jour ou tu as su qu'elle pouvait faire éclater un énorme rocher avec son doigt…'**_Fit une petite voix à l'intérieur de Sasuke.

Oui, il fallait avouer que c'était un argument pour le moins percutant.

Sasuke soupira et s'assit sur son lit pensant qu'il serait peut-être temps pour lui de panser ses plaies. Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers sa salle de bain. Il passa une quinzaine de minutes à enrouler maladroitement les bandages autour de ses blessures et à appliquer de l'onguent. Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas à ce moment là pour un bon medic-nin, il l'ignorait. Quand Sasuke revint dans sa chambre, le soleil se couchait légèrement à l'horizon, peignant ses murs de douces couleurs orange rose et violette. Il resta debout au milieu de la pièce admirant comment de telles teintes avaient transformé l'atmosphère sinistre de sa chambre en une ambiance calme et sereine. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose, il ne savait plus trop quoi, ne marchait pas dans ce tableau. Un élément n'était pas à sa place dans cette salle…Puis ça lui revint en mémoire :

Il détestait le rose.

Et pourtant, grâce à ce coucher de soleil, sa chambre était maintenant baignée de cette couleur flamboyante.

Problème.

C'était bien la première fois que Sasuke faisait face à une telle difficulté. Comment se faisait-il qu'en seize ans, il n'ait jamais remarqué à quel point les couchers de soleil l'énervaient ? Il scruta ses fenêtres se disant que là, sûrement, se trouverait la réponse à cette question. Il réalisa bien vite ce qui n'allait pas : Ses rideaux avaient disparus.

En effet, ces longs morceaux de tissus sombres qui encadraient toujours ses fenêtres n'étaient plus là. Mais alors, ou étaient-ils ? Et qui les avait déplacés ?

'_**Ça allait bientôt faire dix ans qu'ils étaient accrochés là. Ils étaient vraiment poussiéreux alors t'as décidé de les laver hier, crétin.' **_

Ah oui. C'était ça.

Cependant, cela ne changeait rien au fait que sa chambre était maintenant _rose_. Sasuke soupira et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il prit son journal et son crayon et nota sa colère du moment. Après tout, qui disait 'rose', voulait obligatoirement dire 'cheveux de Sakura' non ?

_**2. Ses cheveux**_

_La couleur des nuages lors d'un coucher de soleil, ou des fleurs de l'arbre damné qui porte son nom…_

_Un jour, on m'a apprit qu'il y avait une certaine rumeur qui courrait selon laquelle j'aurais un faible pour les filles aux cheveux longs. Ce jour là, j'ai bien regardé les cheveux de Sakura. Je les ai trouvés beaucoup trop longs pour rien. J'ai compris qu'elle les laissait pousser pour me plaire et j'ai trouvé ça stupide._

_Un jour, j'ai ouvert les yeux dans la forêt de la mort et les cheveux de Sakura étaient courts. Ce jour là, j'ai failli tuer les connards qui l'avaient contraint à se les couper. J'ai compris que c'était pour me défendre que Sakura avait coupé sa crinière rose et j'ai trouvé ça…étrange._

_Étrange qu'on coupe ses cheveux pour la personne pour laquelle on les laissait pousser. _

_Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux sont courts. Peut-être que ça veut dire qu'elle veut encore combattre pour moi. Ou alors qu'elle ne veut plus me plaire. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je m'en fou complètement… je crois..._

_Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?_

_Tout simplement que je hais le rose… Et ça, elle ne le sait que trop bien._

* * *

« Vous voulez bien me rappeler qui est la personne géniale qui voulait absolument qu'on pique-nique _aujourd'hui_ ? » Demanda Kiba.

Des regards meurtriers se mirent immédiatement à assassiner Ino Yamanaka. La jeune fleuriste se sentait bien mal à l'aise d'avoir su provoquer la colère de ses amis sur elle. Elle rangea furieusement une de ses longues mèches blondes derrière son oreille, fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur l'herbe mouillée en pensant avec amertume à cette journée qui lui avait semblé si prometteuse gâchée par Dame Nature.

Il pleuvait. Et c'était un doux euphémisme.

En fait, la pluie tombait si fortement qu'elle martelait le sol et formait de grosses plaques de boue dans les rues de Konoha. La plupart des habitants sensés du village étaient gentiment resté chez eux pour éviter de se faire tremper ou de se casser un jambe.

Sauf Ino.

Celle-ci avait décidé en se levant ce matin-la qu'aujourd'hui serait la journée idéale pour fêter le retour de son cher Sasuke-kun. Il était revenu depuis quelques semaines déjà mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait contacté tous ses amis et les avait contraint, à force de chantage et de menace à tous se réunir sur le champ d'entraînement de l'équipe sept qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un vaste terrain marécageux.

« C'est pas ma faute ! » s'écria Ino pour la énième fois. « Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il pleuvait dehors ? »

« Peut-être en regardant par la fenêtre. », résonna la voix ennuyée de Shikamaru, qui, couché sur son dos, suivait du regard le parcours des gouttes de pluie sur les feuilles d'un arbre. « Ça aide quand on veut savoir quand ne pas faire un pique-nique. »

Ino lui décocha un regard furibond.

- C'était le seul jour où vous étiez tous libres !

- Et tu devais faire la fête à l'extérieure parce que…?

« Calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas si grave. Au moins on est au sec sous ce vieil arbre. », Dit TenTen. Celle-ci ne n'avait certainement pas quitté le confort de sa maison pour écouter deux coéquipiers se quereller à propos de la pluie et du beau temps.

Sasuke soupira, se demandant comment il avait bien pu se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il ferma les yeux et se résigna à s'ennuyer noblement. Il allait sans dire qu'il regrettait terriblement sa présence ici.

« Sasuke-kun » dit Sakura.

Cette dernière était allongée à plat ventre entre Naruto et Sasuke. Celui-ci la regarda du coin de l'œil, lui faisant signe qu'elle avait capté son attention.

« Je…Je suis contente que tu sois venu » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Sasuke avait cru apercevoir un soupçon de rougeur sur ses joues mais elle se retourna rapidement vers Naruto pour plaisanter avec lui et le frapper.

Ce mouvement simple de Sakura eu de grandes répercussions sur l'Uchiwa. En effet, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son ami, ses cheveux suivirent le geste et vinrent à frôler la main droite de Sasuke. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et cependant Sasuke aurait juré que de sa vie, il ne se souvenait avoir reçue plus douce caresse. Bien sur, il se puni aussitôt mentalement pour avoir eu une pensée aussi ridicule. Mais cela l'avait tout de même troublé. On aurait dit que de la pure soie avait glissé sur le dos de sa main. Se pouvait-il que les cheveux de Sakura aient une qualité aussi exquise ? Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant…il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il inspira profondément et lentement et _très_ subtilement dirigea sa main vers la coiffe rose de sa coéquipière. Personne ne le regardait. Tout allait bien. Ses doigts se trouvaient à peine à quelques millimètres de leur destination…

« Hé l'équipe sept ! Vous venez ? Chouji a préparé le BBQ ! » Lança Kiba.

Sasuke rangea immédiatement sa main dans sa poche, soulagé que Sakura n'ai rien remarqué et remercia mentalement Kiba de l'avoir sorti de cette situation qu'il jugeait…dégradante.

Naruto s'était évidemment levé avant ses amis, espérant trouver, parmi la panoplie d'aliments, un paquet de ramen instantané avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en empare. Sakura le suivit et Sasuke ferma la marche tout en remarquant comment les cheveux de son amie se balançaient à tous côtés à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Il fronça les sourcils. Le faisait-elle exprès pour l'énerver ? Quelque part, en lui-même, Sasuke se dit que oui.

Ils eurent droit à un heureux festin. Durant lequel Sasuke se surprit à gracier les conversations de quelques mots ou onomatopées monosyllabique tels 'Hn', 'Aa' et 'Humpf'.

Après le repas, l'intensité de la pluie n'ayant guère baissé, les adolescents vaquèrent à de simples occupations. Ino discutait de tout et de rien avec Sakura et Naruto, TenTen peaufinait ses techniques de lancer de kunai en se servant de Rock Lee comme cible mouvante tandis que Neji semblait somnoler sous l'arbre. L'Uchiwa, lui, se retrouva à participer à une partie de poker avec Shino, Kiba et Shikamaru. Il ne s'en plaignait pas trop. Il avait envie de se changer les idées. L'Inuzuka battit les cartes d'une main experte avant de les distribuer rapidement à ses amis.

« Alors Sasuke, dis-moi, comment ça s'est passé dans la contrée du son ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se concentra sur son jeu.

« Et Orochimaru ? »

- Mort.

Les yeux de Kiba s'écarquillèrent alors que ses petites pupilles noires brillaient de malice et d'impatience.

-Tu l'as tué ?

Toujours sans lever ses yeux de ses cartes, Sasuke acquiesça lentement.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Kiba.

- Ah ! Je le savais !! J'suis trop fort ! Allez Shikamaru, envoie la monnaie !!

Le jeune maître des ombres fouilla à contrecœur dans ses poches et en sortit les précieux billets verts qu'il remit à son ami.

Shino examina l'échange d'un regard interrogateur.

- J'ai parié à Nara que Sasuke tuerait ce vieux serpent avant qu'on le ramène à Konoha. Et bien entendu, j'ai gagné ! J'suis trop géniale, pas vrai Sasuke ? Hé, Sasuke ?

Dès le début du dialogue, le regard de Sasuke avait lentement dévié de sa trajectoire avant de se poser sur la jolie Sakura Haruno. Il se dit que c'était tout à fait normal. Dans ce décor grisâtre et sombre, il fallait s'attendre à ce que ses yeux captent facilement les couleurs plus éclatantes non ?

- Sasuke !

Ce dernier eut vite fait de reporter son attention sur le jeu. Kiba soupira et étala ses cartes sur le sol. Un quarré de roi.

- Aller, j'ai gagné dit-il simplement.

- Je ne crois pas, fit Shikamaru, J'ai un flush au dix.

- Flush royal.

Les deux jeunes garçons regardèrent Shino d'un œil incrédule. Ce coup était pratiquement impossible. Comment y était-il parvenu?

Shino ne fit que hausser les épaules tout en signalant qu'il attendait son argent.

Sasuke n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Sakura venait de secouer sa crinière rose et cela l'avait complètement déconcentré. Quelle idée d'avoir des cheveux roses aussi ! C'était complètement ridicule.

- Dis donc, Sasuke, c'est Sakura que tu reluques comme ça ? Demanda Kiba.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

Kiba comprit alors qu'il s'était trompé et reformula sa question

- Alors c'est Ino ?

Cette fois, le visage de Sasuke n'exprimait que dégoût et aversion. Shikamaru crut même percevoir un léger frisson de terreur parcourir le dos de l'Uchiwa.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Naruto ?!

À cette question, Sasuke eut comme premier réflexe de frapper Kiba. Puis, il se ravisa et se mit à douter de la santé mentale du garçon.

- Qui c'est alors ?

- C'est Sakura, évidemment. Dit Shikamaru.

- Mais, il vient de dire que –

- On sait que puisque Sasuke n'est pas homosexuel, ça ne peut-être que Sakura.

- Et pourquoi pas Ino ?

- Parce que. C'est Ino.

- Ah. C'est vrai. Alors, depuis quand tu reluques Sakura, Sasuke ? Sasuke ?

L'Uchiwa avait disparu. Il avait profité de la petite diversion de Shikamaru et, en excellent shinobi qu'il était, s'était adroitement éclipsé de la scène.

Il marcha posément et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit la pluie glaciale s'abattre sur lui.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, inspira profondément l'air humide et ferma les yeux. Un sentiment intense s'empara de lui. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et il finirait probablement avec une pneumonie mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il ne pensait plus à rien…

« Sasuke-kun ? »

…Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle se tenait debout à ses côtés, le regard inquiet et trempée jusqu'au os.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle

- Hn.

Elle ne bougea pas et ses cheveux lui collaient déjà au visage. Alors Sasuke tenta de la faire partir.

-Tu vas attraper froid.

Elle sourit doucement.

-Et toi non ?

Devant l'implacable logique de son argument, il ne répondit pas et détourna son regard avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Il ne les rouvrit pas. Même lorsqu'il sentit les cheveux soyeux de Sakura glisser contre son bras.

'_Tout va bien'_ se dit-il

* * *

_À cause de moi, elle s'est mouillée les cheveux… On dirait que quoiqu'elle fasse avec ses cheveux, j'en suis toujours responsable. Je les hais...

* * *

_

**Alors là ! Vous savez pas à quel point ça été long écrire ce chapitre ! Zéro inspiration ! La plupart du temps, je fixait l'écran de mon ordinateur d'un regard vide. J'espère que vous appréciez quand même. Les commentaires sont GRANDEMENT appréciés alors...n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton mauve avant de partir.**


	3. sa mémoire

_**Vraiment, je ne crois pas pouvoir vous remercier assez pour tous vos reviews ! Après une longue absence, uchihacherry est de retour avec le troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Est-ce que Kankuro s'amuse à maquiller Karazu ? Est-ce qu'il joue à la poupée avec Temari ? Alors non, Naruto ne m'appartient pas... _

* * *

**CE QUE JE HAIS CHEZ HARUNO SAKURA**

**Chapitre trois: **

C'est fou comme le temps peut changer quelqu'un.

L'écoulement des secondes, des minutes et des heures. Des jours, des mois et des années. Une succession d'événements parfois banals, parfois monumentaux.

C'est ça, le temps ?

Il passe parfois à une vitesse phénoménale. D'autres fois à une lenteur exécrable. Dans tout les cas, le résultat est le même : Il ne laisse que des souvenirs derrière lui. Et ces souvenirs, quand on le veut vraiment, nous apprennent nos erreurs et nous rendent plus fort.

C'est du moins ce que Sasuke Uchiwa se disait en examinant la photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Une photo que l'équipe sept avait prise quand il avait douze ans. Elle était maintenant vielle, froissée et déchirée sur les côtés mais encore claire. Sakura, Naruto et lui se tenaient tous au premier plan, leur bandeau frontal placé au-dessus de leur œil gauche, comme leur sensei, Kakashi. La kunoichi et son ami blond souriaient tous les deux bêtement et, comme d'habitude, Sasuke était bien le seul à avoir une mine renfrognée. Jouer à copier le copieur ne l'enchantait nullement. Et si il y participait, c'était bien parce que ses deux coéquipiers l'y avaient contraint. Il se souvenait bien de cette journée.

Cependant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu l'air de _ça_.

Cette photographie lui renvoyait l'image d'un garçon pâle et piteux avec les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux que lui, mais si petit, si ignorant, si…_faible_.

Comment, à cette époque, aurait-il pu penser un seul instant qu'il était assez fort pour vaincre Itachi ?

Sasuke scruta le regard sombre qu'il avait eu plusieurs années auparavant. En ce temps là, il n'avait même pas le vrai regard d'un vengeur. En effet, il pouvait distinguer, derrière cet air hautain et désintéressé, un sourire invisible. Preuve indiscutable qu'il ressentait encore des émotions futiles et qu'il n'était aucunement prêt à commettre un meurtre, encore moins celui de son propre frère. Il n'était qu'un gamin avec un objectif trop haut pour lui. Pathétique.

Il posa la photo dans son album et plaça celui-ci dans une boîte en carton sous son lit.

C'était tout à fait méconnu mais Uchiwa Sasuke aimait beaucoup les photos. Ils les gardaient comme un trésor. Le seul qu'il parvienne à chérir vraiment.

Ces souvenirs étaient précieux parce qu'ils lui rappelaient qu'il avait vraiment vécu. Qu'il avait rit, jouer et même rêver comme les autres enfants de huit ans. Qu'il avait travaillé dur à l'Académie et qu'il s'était plaint des examens comme les autres mômes de dix ans. Qu'il avait passer des instants inoubliables avec l'équipe sept. Il voulait même se rappeler de la peine qu'il avait ressentit à la mort du troisième Hokage…

Il n'aurait pas d'avenir tant qu'Itachi ne serait pas mort et enterré. Et son présent, dormir, se réveiller, manger et s'entraîner dans le seul but de tuer le seul membre encore vivant de son clan, n'était pas ce qu'il appelait 'vivre'. Il ne pouvait donc que regarder vers le passé en essayant de ne pas trop regretter.

Ce n'était pas la vie de plusieurs ninja de sa connaissance. Lesquels vivaient chaque jour comme le dernier.

Sasuke soupira.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Un long entraînement suivit d'une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers son placard. Il prit plusieurs shurinkens qu'il rangea dans ses poches, quelques bombes et cinq kunais. Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de son armoire quand quelque chose attira son attention. C'était le mouvement simple d'une feuille de papier. Sasuke assista à son vol plané et son atterrissage gracieux sur le plancher avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple feuille sans intérêt, mais bien d'une enveloppe sur laquelle, dans une calligraphie soignée, était écrit son nom. Ce n'est qu'en se penchant pour ramasser l'enveloppe que Sasuke réalisa que c'était l'écriture de Sakura.

'_Encore elle.'_ Se dit-il en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Celle-ci contenait les photos du merveilleux pique-nique qu'Ino avait si bien organisé en prenant bien soin d'oublier de regarder par la fenêtre pour vérifier s'il pleuvait. En tout, une douzaine de photo. Une ou Shikamaru, Neji, Shino et lui jouaient au poker. Une autre ou Naruto discutait énergiquement avec Sakura et Ino. Une ou Rock Lee tentait désespérément de se sauver de la pluie de projectiles tranchants de Tenten et beaucoup d'autres. Le cliché qui le frappa le plus cependant, était celui ou Sakura et lui se tenaient sous la pluie. En tombant sur une telle photo, les sourcils de Sasuke froncèrent, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et, il hésita à se l'avouer, d'un soupçon d'effroi. Sakura était beaucoup trop proche. Elle le touchait!

'Sa tête repose sur mon bras.' Constata Sasuke.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée s'approcher et le toucher d'une telle manière. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussée ? Et pour quelle foutue raison portait-il cette stupide expression de sérénité alors que la tête de la fille la plus emmerdante du monde reposait sur son bras ?!

Qu'est-ce que Sakura croirait maintenant ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour elle. Mais en se rappelant de cet instant sous la pluie, que penserait-elle ? Car elle s'en souviendrait; elle se souvenait toujours de tout.

Sasuke s'agitait de plus en plus. Que faire ? Lui qui s'était juré de couper tous les liens qui l'unissaient à ce village.

Ni lui ni Sakura n'oublieraient ce moment maintenant capturé dans l'image que lui présentait la photo. C'était un souvenir de plus qu'il ne pouvait que regretter.

Sasuke se dit que c'en était trop. Il avait découvert assez de souvenir pour une journée. Il rangea les photos dans l'enveloppe et se prépara à sortir quand son regard retomba sur la fine écriture de Sakura.

Il se ravisa et s'assit à son bureau.

_**3. Sa mémoire**_

_Certains pensent que Haruno Sakura est une fille très brillante, une surdouée. En d'autres termes, un véritable petit génie. _

_Ils se trompent misérablement._

_Elle n'a pas une logique implacable. Elle n'est pas aussi intelligente que Shikamaru et ce n'est pas un petit prodige comme moi ou le Hyugga. _

_Tout ce qu'elle a, c'est un control quasi-parfait de son chakra et une _très_ bonne mémoire._

_C'est pour ça qu'elle a eu de si bonnes notes à l'Académie. Elle apprenait ses livres d'étude par cœur._

_D'ailleurs, le jour de l'examen de chunnin, dans la forêt de la mort, elle m'a inquiété. Quand nous étions poursuivis par Orochimaru et que j'ai décidé de nous donner un très long mot de passe…_

_Si Orochimaru avait décidé de se déguiser en Sakura, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas reconnu. Parce que Sakura, elle, avait appris ce foutu mot de passe par cœur dès la première fois ou je l'avais récité._

_Elle se souvient toujours de tout. _

_De tous les jutsus que j'ai utilisés, de toutes les paroles que j'ai prononcées…même celles que je regrette avoir dites_

* * *

Sasuke marcha à travers le bois, guettant la fin de cette forêt qui soudainement lui paraissait interminable. Il marcha continuellement, ignorant la douleur que lui causaient les branches d'arbre en s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses bras.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû tourner à gauche à la clairière.

Il aurait pu tout simplement sauter d'arbre en arbre, mais le seul fait de poser un pied devant l'autre semblait lui demander des efforts surhumains; sa réserve de chakra avait une fin.

Sa vue se brouillait mais Sasuke pu distinguer qu'il était arrivé dans une sorte de clairière. Un petit terrain peu boisé qui lui donnait une belle vue sur le ciel bleu de midi. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une demie seconde pour admirer ce spectacle que lui offrait la nature.

Parce qu'une seconde plus tard, tout devint noir et Uchiha Sasuke s'évanouit

* * *

« Sasuke-kun, tu m'entends ? Sasuke-kun ? »

Sasuke se réveilla et vit un visage. Deux yeux verts comme l'émeraude le regardaient. Sa peau avait l'air plus douce que d'habitude, probablement à cause de sa proximité, et ses cheuveux roses encadraient joliment sa figure dans laquelle on percevait la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

« Sakura. » Constata Sasuke

La jeune kunoichi lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de s'écarter du jeune homme étalé devant elle.

« Tu m'as fait peur tu sais » dit-elle « Je sors dîner et je vois ton corps évanouit sur le sol. J'étais vraiment inquiète »

Sasuke ne semblait pas prêter attention aux mots qui sortaient de la bouche de sa coéquipière. Au lieu de cela, il se leva et sentit avec surprise ses muscles repus et détendus. Il s'étira lentement et remarqua avec satisfaction que toute once de fatigue l'avait quittée. Il se retourna alors vers Sakura et la regarda fixement.

« J'ai essayé de te soigner du mieux que j'ai pu. J'espère que ça a marché.

- Hn. »

Sasuke se dit qu'il était prêt à partir et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui mais Sakura semblait décidée à ne pas le laisser filer aussi facilement.

« Dis Sasuke, ça fait combien de fois que tu t'entraînes cette semaine? »

Sasuke arrêta de marcher et sentit son corps se crisper. Il savait que cette question surgirait mais espérais tout de même pouvoir fuir et faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Malheureusement, à cause de sa halte irréfléchie, il devait répondre à Sakura.

- C'est la deuxième fois » menti Sasuke.

Après tout, deuxième ou neuvième, cela faisait-il vraiment une si grande différence ?

Sakura plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Regarde-moi, Sasuke-kun. Dit-elle

Le jeune Uchiha se retourna lentement et regarda Sakura d'un air fatigué.

- Combien de fois…?

- Ça va, arrête, interrompit Sasuke, tu sais aussi bien que moi que toutes ces règles sont parfaitement ridicules. »

Les bras de Sakura tombèrent le long de son corps et elle soupira en laissant son regard se diriger vers le sol.

'_**Bravo le génie, t'as réussi à la blesser. Encore. Tu ne te lasses pas, hein ?'**_ Fit une voix à l'intérieur de Sasuke.

De toute façon qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Sakura pouvait bien être déçue, et après ? Franchement, qui s'attendait sérieusement à ce que _Uchiha Sasuke_ limite son entraînement à _deux fois par semaine_ ?!

Sasuke sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Sakura le fit avant lui.

« Ces règles sont peut-être ridicules mais tu les as bien méritées ! » Lança-t-elle.

Dire que Sasuke était surpris de cette réaction serait un euphémisme. En effet, il ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois où Sakura avait été fâchée contre lui. Et le fait qu'elle ait hurlé sa phrase n'atténuait en rien l'étonnement de l'Uchiha. Sa surprise ne faisait que commencer car Sakura continua sur sa lancée.

« Non mais quel culot ! Tu nous quittes sans prévenir pour la contrée du Son rejoindre l'ennemi juré de Konoha. Tu nous jettes Naruto et moi dans une inquiétude sans fin, nous poussant à travailler d'arrache-pied pour te revoir un jour. Tu ignores par quoi Naruto est passé à cause de toi ! Tout le monde avait abandonné l'espoir de ton retour au village. Et quand c'est fait, quand tout nos efforts nous rapportent enfin quelque chose, _Monsieur_ se plaint d'avoir une punition ridicule ?! »

Quand elle eut enfin fini, la poitrine de Sakura se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration et ses joues portaient la même couleur que ses cheveux et sourcils. Ceux-ci étaient froncés et accentuaient son expression de colère.

Sasuke la regarda d'un air calme et ennuyé et, quand il fut certain qu'elle ne l'interromprait pas, lui dit :

« Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé. »

Sakura ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Furieuse, elle allait partir quand elle se ravisa, s'avança vers lui et lui planta une enveloppe dans le ventre, plaquant Sasuke dans l'arbre un mètre derrière lui.

« Tiens ! Ce sont des doubles des photos que Hinata a prises pendant le pique-nique d'Ino. Même si tu ne les as pas demandées ! » Dit Sakura en repartant rageusement.

Sasuke regarda l'enveloppe tendrement. Sakura l'ignorait probablement, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, mais pour lui, cette enveloppe représentait un véritable trésor. Des souvenirs qu'il était prêt à chérir longtemps. Des souvenirs que Kakashi-sensei, Naruto et ses amis, et même Sakura avaient réussi à créer et à conserver.

« Merci » murmura-t-il.

Ce mot, si doucement prononcé, parvint quand même aux oreilles de Sakura qui s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher. Elle sentit ses mains trembler et son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement.

« Dis Sasuke, » demanda-t-elle, « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogateur en sa direction.

« Ce mot. Tu l'as dis la dernière fois. Avant de rejoindre Orochimaru. »

Sasuke se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation et voulait à tout prix éviter d'y participer.

« Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ?» Continua Sakura. « C'était il y a quelques années déjà. Près du petit banc. »

'_Tais-toi, Sakura'_ pensa Sasuke. Il lui semblait être prisonnier du sharingan d'Itachi. Incapable de s'éveiller d'un horrible cauchemard alors que les images de la fameuse nuit dont parlait Sakura défilaient rapidement dans son esprit.

Il ne pouvait s'enfuir, et Sakura continuait.

« Je t'ai supplié de rester. J'ai pleuré et pleuré. Je t'ai même menacé de crier si tu songeais seulement à partir. »

'_Tais-toi, tais-toi, __**tais-toi **__!'_

« Et toi, tu m'as dit 'merci'. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- …

- Réponds-moi, Sasuke-kun.

- Oublie cette histoire. Moi j'ai oublié. Ça ne voulait probablement rien dire alors passe à autre chose.

Sakura se retourna lentement et fixa ses yeux d'émeraude dans le regard sombre de Sasuke.

- Tu mens. » Dit-elle avant de partir, laissant Sasuke seul avec ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Parce que chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes paroles sont enregistrés dans sa putain de mémoire. Parce qu'elle me fait revivre des moments effroyables. Je te hais, Haruno Sakura._

* * *

_**Alors ? C'était bien ? Mavais ? Génial ? Médiocre ? Ou tout simplement moyen ? Exprimez-vous en laissant des reviews !**_

* * *


	4. son sourire

_**Salut tous ! J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances (pour ceux qui en ont) et que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël! Mes meilleurs voeux pour la nouvelle année et un chapitre comme cadeau tien !**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Au risque de vous dévoiler mon identité secrète, je ne suis pas Masashi Kishimoto. Hé non..._

* * *

**CE QUE JE HAIS CHEZ HARUNO SAKURA**

**Chapitre quatre: **

C'était vraiment une magnifique journée. Le soleil brillait de tous ses rayons dans un ciel d'azur dépourvu de nuage. Les oiseaux mêlaient leur voix gaies et mélodieuses aux cris enjoués des enfants courant dans les rues et le vent soufflait partout une brise rafraîchissante. Effectivement, une très belle journée à Konoha.

Cependant, reculé au plus profond de la section fantôme qu'était devenu le quartier des Uchiwa, Sasuke ne pouvait voir ni entendre les doux éléments qui contribuaient si harmonieusement en la saine atmosphère présente au village caché de la feuille.

En fait, le jeune prodige, refusant comme toujours de se joindre à la populace, avait décidé de mettre à profit le dernier jour du premier mois de sa condamnation en errant seul sur son territoire.

Il marchait maintenant dans son jardin, admirant l'état sauvage dans lequel le temps avait laissé le terrain durant les quatre dernières années. Des mauvaises herbes de tailles démesurées encombraient les autres plantes. Des racines longeaient murs, clôtures et toutes autres obstructions de la sorte. La scène de cette forêt miniature s'offrant à ses yeux, Sasuke resta un instant à contempler le paysage comme un amateur devant l'œuvre d'un grand peintre. L'effet était saisissant; les arbres hauts projetaient leurs ombres en cachant la lumière du jour et cela faisait perdre la notion du temps.

Sasuke se dit qu'il avait de la chance de posséder le décor d'une éternelle soirée dans son propre jardin et décida de l'explorer plus encore en enjambant haies, arbustes et rochers avant d'appuyer son dos contre un arbre. Ce végétal précis avait déjà vu plusieurs générations d'Uchiwa et était le préféré du dernier survivant. Les marques de shurinkens sur son écorce étaient là pour en témoigner car cet arbre avait été la première cible du petit Sasuke quand il avait voulu se dégager de l'ombre de son frère et son premier mannequin d'entraînement quand il était gennin. De plus, le jour où il était rentré du village de Tazuna le constructeur de pont, village dans lequel Kakashi-senei lui avait montré, à lui et au reste de l'équipe sept à grimper aux arbres en utilisant le chakra qu'ils devaient concentrer dans leurs pieds, Sasuke jura que de sa vie il n'avait jamais autant marché sur l'écorce de son arbre.

Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se souvenait que Sakura avait pu maîtriser la technique bien avant lui. En fait, elle l'avait eu du premier coup avec son contrôle parfait du chakra. Et Sasuke, à cause de son orgueil de mâle et du sang des Uchiwa qui coulait dans ses veines, s'était juré que c'était la première et surtout la dernière fois que Sakura réussissait quoi que ce soit avant lui.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa la nostalgie s'emparer de lui. Il sentit autour de lui l'air de la nature et soupira en ressentant un souffle doux passer à travers sa crinière d'ébène. Il se retourna contre son arbre. Il y monta promptement, grâce au chakra de ses pieds et se nicha entre les nombreuses branches. Puis, il se laissa tomber mais se retint juste à temps à l'aide de ses jambes et se mit à faire des redressements. Il se dit que cela ne comptait pas vraiment comme un entraînement. C'est plutôt un passe-temps, un simple divertissement. Suite à ces quelques vingtaines de redressements, Sasuke se mit à se balancer de branches en branches et à lancer des shurinkens dans toutes les directions, luttant contre des ennemis imaginaires. Enfin, après un nombre incalculable d'heures, Sasuke descendit et retourna chez lui, presque à contrecoeur.

Il passa par la salle de bain question de se laver un peu (Ses divertissement avaient la mauvaise tendance de toujours le faire transpirer). Au moment de se regarder dans le miroir, Sasuke eu peur et s'en écarta vivement. Pendant l'espace d'un moment, il était convaincu d'avoir vu en son reflet le visage de son frère. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration en s'appuyant sur le bord de son lavabo et regarda la glace à nouveau. Ils avaient le même teint, les mêmes yeux, la même expression…Sasuke sortit précipitamment de la salle bain et se réfugia à son bureau.

En une attitude proche de la panique, il se mit à fouiller tous les documents présents sur le meuble. Il vidait cahiers, livres et cartables à la recherche de…lui-même l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas penser à Itachi. Non, pas aujourd'hui.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose qui lui changerait drastiquement les idées. Quelque chose qui était tout son contraire à son frère et lui. Son regard alla instinctivement vers son journal.

Sakura.

Elle était tout son opposé, ils étieaient tout à fait incompatibles et c'était absolument parfait. Tout d'abord, c'était une fille. Une fille qui rayonnait joie et de gaieté. Lui qui n'avait plus jamais laissé un vrai sourire passer sur son visage depuis l'extermination de son clan se nourrissait, comme un parasite, du sourire des autres. En particulier celui de Sakura. Celui de Naruto était beaucoup trop forcé, utilisé quand il cachait sa peine et ne voulait inquiéter personne ou alors quand il riait bêtement. Mais le sourire de sa coéquipière exprimait d'une si belle façon le plus pure des contentements…Génial.

_**4. Son sourire**_

_Tout simplement rayonnant._

_Le jour où moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, je sourirai franchement n'arrivera pas de sitôt. Mais Sakura, elle n'avait besoin de rien pour afficher un sourire. Elle n'avait qu'à m'apercevoir et je distinguais déjà, entre ses lèvres, les rangées parfaites de ses dents blanches. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour la faire rire non plus. Dès que Naruto moi nous disputions ridiculement, (donc la plupart du temps) on l'entendait rigoler dans un coin._

_Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus le même pouvoir sur elle. Je n'arrive pas à la faire sourire par ma simple présence. Au contraire, je la sens tendue dès que nous sommes dans la même pièce. Mais Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru et même Neji peuvent lui arracher un sourire selon leur bon plaisir._

_Ça m'aurait fait vraiment chier si je n'avais pas découvert quelque chose de très intéressant hier…_

* * *

« Ah, entre donc Sasuke-kun. On attendait plus que toi. » Dit Ino en lui ouvrant la porte. Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur avant de le laisser entrer dans l'appartement. Comme il connaissait l'endroit par cœur, Sasuke se faufila rapidement jusqu'au salon et prit place sur un divan. Les lieux étaient décorés de ballons et de confettis, une musique d'ambiance jouait et une délicieuse odeur s'échappait de la cuisine. L'atmosphère de fête était bel et bien présente.

« J'espère que tu es content, Shikamaru. Tu as vu tout le mal que je me donne pour fêter ton anniversaire ? Presque toutes les équipes sont réunies. Dit Ino en prenant place auprès de Sasuke

- Tu veux dire malgré le fait que je t'ai dit et répété que je ne voulais rien faire de spécial aujourd'hui ? Merci Ino…répondit le célèbre paresseux avant de se servir un verre de sake.

- Non mais quel ingrat! Fit la blonde en se retournant vers le jeune Uchiwa. On lui offre quelque chose et lui insinue qu'il n'a jamais rien demandé. Tu ne trouves pas ça ignoble, Sasuke-kun ?

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Ino dit Sakura en entrant dans la pièce un bol dans les mains. Quand une personne reçoit une faveur, elle devrait simplement être reconnaissante. N'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun ?

Sasuke détourna la tête. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que Sakura lui en voulait…

Celle-ci se dirigea vers Kiba en lui présentant son bol rempli d'une sauce curry. Kiba renifla d'abord le plat puis en prit rapidement une bouchée et loua Sakura pour ses dons en cuisine. Sasuke, bien sur, ne les espionnait pas. Le regard de dragueur de Kiba, mais surtout, le sourire de Sakura n'étaient tout simplement que trop flagrants.

« Dis-moi, Ino, dit Chouji qui se goinfrait déjà de chips et d'autres amuse-gueules du genre, Pourquoi fêtes-tu Shikamaru ici et pas chez toi ? »

- Ouais ! Dit Naruto en sortant de la cuisine, Pourquoi faut-il que tu squattes l'apart' de Sakura-chan hein ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place auprès de Sasuke sur le divan.

Celui-ci fit une grimace intérieure. Assis entre deux blonds hyperactifs, l'un son plus grand rival et l'autre sa plus grande fan. Vraiment, quelqu'un là-haut ne l'aimait pas.

Ino ne put dissimuler le rouge qui colorait ses joues.

« Hé bien, en fait…heu…c'est parce que… » Balbutia-t-elle

- Parce que tu avais peur de gaffer comme la dernière fois ? Demanda Shikamaru en regardant les nuages par la fenêtre.

Un silence lourd s'installa alors que le souvenir du pique-nique sous la pluie 'soigneusement' préparé par Ino faisait surface dans l'esprit des ninjas.

- T- tais-toi, Shikamaru ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Sasuke se demandait bien pourquoi tout le monde en faisait tout un plat. D'accord Ino était une sale emmerdeuse obsédée par lui mais le pique-nique n'avait pas été si mal que ça...

Sasuke faillit se pincer tellement il ne croyait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Une journée sous la pluie organisée par Ino ? Journée après laquelle il avait fini cloué au lit à cause d'une maudite grippe, lui faisant manquer son entraînement deux jours de suite. _Deux jours !_ Cette journée n'avait pas été si mal ? À quoi pensait-il ?

À elle, évidemment. À ce moment qui lui avait semblé si intense sous la pluie. À la sensation de ses cheveux sur son bras…merde. Sasuke la regarda. Non mais qu'elle emmerdeuse, cette fille. Elle avait fait goûter son plat à Inuzuka non ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle en offre également à Naruto ? Et cela juste devant lui ? Et fallait-il _vraiment_ que cet idiot lui touche le bras pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il trouvait son plat délicieux ? Et elle de le remercier avec ce sourire en plus…

- Alors comme ça la grande Ino Yamanaka a perdu confiance en son sens de l'organisation et laisse le soin à Sakura d'organiser la petite fête ? En effet, c'est bien plus sage. Dit Kiba d'une voix emplie de malice.

- Ce n'est pas du tout cela! Rétorqua Ino

- Neji, tu veux bien goûter mon curry s'il te plaît ? Demanda Sakura en lui tendant son bol.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Elle allait vraiment faire passer tout le monde !

'_Tout le monde __**sauf toi**__' _Fit une voix dans l'esprit de Sasuke.

Le jeune Hyuga se servit et assura Sakura que son plat était excellent avant que celle-ci ne lui décoche un sourire, le même qu'à Kiba et Naruto, et retourne toute heureuse à la cuisine.

« Alors Neji, dit Kiba après s'être assuré que Sakura avait bien quitté la pièce, J'ai entendu dire que Sakura et toi étiez plutôt proche. Est-ce que vous ?…

- Sakura est charmante, oui. Mais elle et moi sommes amis, c'est tout.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel une seconde fois, et Neji remarqua le geste.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire, Uchiwa ? Demanda-t-il

Sasuke regarda le jeune homme devant lui dans les yeux et le fixa d'un regard sombre avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Une bagarre avec Neji était vraiment ce qu'il désirait le moins à l'heure actuelle.

- Ou alors, tu es tout bonnement jaloux.

Sasuke s'arrêta sur ses pas. Finalement, ce gars méritait peut-être quelques dents en moins.

- De quoi ? De toi Hyuga ? D'un type dans ton genre qui pleure sur son destin sans chercher à le construire lui-même?

Tous pouvaient voir la mâchoire de Neji se serrer.

- Je fais tout de même un meilleur ami que toi, Uchiwa. À voir ce que tu as pu accomplir avec elle ces quatre dernières années.

- Parce que cela aurait sans doute été mieux si je l'avais emmené se faire tuer à la contrée du son. Quel ami tu fais, Hyuga.

- C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que je me disais à ton sujet la dernière fois que j'ai vu Sakura pleurer à cause de toi.

- C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que je me disais à ton sujet la dernière fois que j'ai vu Hinata pleurer à cause de toi.

C'est à ce moment que Neji perdit patience et empoigna Sasuke par le col et que celui-ci serra les poings.

Naruto s'interposa rapidement entre les deux prodiges, puis retint Sasuke par les bras, le regard inquiet. Tenten était déjà sur le cas de Neji. Lui et Sasuke essayant encore de se débattre, Hinata vint se tenir devant son cousin.

« Neji-nii-san. J- Je t'en prie. » Dit-elle en regardant le plancher.

Quand Tenten sentit que son coéquipier ne résistait plus, elle le lâcha prudemment et recula doucement, les sens aux aguets au cas où Neji ne faisait qu'utiliser une ruse pour surprendre et attaquer son adversaire, mais il n'en fut rien.

Sasuke, cependant, n'était pas dans le même était d'esprit et Naruto semblait avoir de la difficulté à retenir le jeune Uchiwa.

« Aller. Ça suffit, Sasuke » tenta Naruto. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

- Sasuke.

La voix de Sakura sembla le paralyser sur place. Elle était décidément en colère. Ses sourcils roses étaient trop près de ses yeux pour exprimer autre chose. Appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, elle regarda son coéquipier.

- Tu peux me rejoindre dans la cuisine s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Sasuke continuait de zyeuter Neji d'un œil mauvais mais Naruto le sentit relaxer contre lui et décida de le lâcher. Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux puis si dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y entra sans gracier Sakura d'un seul regard. La fleur de cerisier soupira et ferma les yeux avant de suivre Sasuke dans l'autre pièce.

- J'avais bien dit que je ne voulais rien faire de spécial aujourd'hui, fit Shikamaru, couché sur le divan.

* * *

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, dit Sakura en faisant les cent pas dans cuisine, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui t'a prit?

Sasuke avait cessé de suivre son amie du regard il y avait cinq minutes déjà. Combien de fois cette fille allait-elle faire le tour de la même pièce avant d'être satisfaite il l'ignorait, et franchement, ne voulait pas le savoir.

- Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda Sakura.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke se dirigea vers le four, la où cuisait le fameux curry de Sakura.

- Neji est un garçon gentil et attentionné…

Il avait pourtant une drôle de couleur ce curry.

-… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu l'as provoqué…

Sasuke leva un sourcil. Pourquoi y avait-il du sucre près du curry ? Il devrait y avoir du sel non ?

- …Et tu devais absolument faire ça chez moi ?…

Le regard de Sasuke exprimait la plus parfaite confusion. Les légumes dans le curry n'avaient pas l'air très frais. Et quels genres de légumes étaient-ce à l'origine ?

- Tu m'écoutes, Sasuke-kun ?

- C'est dégoûtant.

Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Pardon ? Dit-elle

Sasuke posa la cuillère en bois que Sakura avait utilisé pour brasser son curieux mélange et s'essuya la bouche avant de se retourner vers elle. Il avait faillit se tuer en y goûtant bon sang...

- Ton curry, dit-il, il est dégueu.

Sakura le fixait de ses yeux d'émeraude avec une expression si comique, que s'il n'avait pas été traumatisé par la vue de son frère en train de massacrer son clan il y quelques années, Uchiwa Sasuke aurait sûrement rit aux larmes. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Au lieu de cela, il soutint le regard de Sakura, et, il ne saurait dire pourquoi exactement, mais il appréciait énormément le fait que même avec ses yeux perçants, Sakura ne parvenait à saisir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il jouissait du fait qu'il n'était pas un livre ouvert; qu'il fallait que Sakura se concentre sur lui. Il aimait l'attention.

- Mais…, finit par dire Sakura, Kiba, Naruto et Neji…

- T'ont menti. Dit simplement Sasuke

Sakura demeurait interdite et Sasuke savourait chaque seconde du moment.

- Tu y as goûté ? Demanda-t-il

Sakura secoua doucement la tête et s'approcha du four. Elle prit la cuillère en bois, la trempa dans le curry la porta à ses lèvres…avant de grimacer et de jeter l'ustensile comme s'il s'agissait d'un instrument de torture.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Dit-elle

Sasuke n'eut aucune réaction et ne fit aucun commentaire, mais son regard approuvait totalement ce que Sakura venait de dire.

- Et dire qu'ils m'ont laissé croire que c'était mangeable…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Sakura en voyant Sasuke remplir la casserole d'eau chaude après avoir vidé son précédent contenu aux poubelles.

- Du curry dit Sasuke.

Sakura s'affola et arracha la casserole des mains de Sasuke et la serra contre elle.

-Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est moi qui dois le faire ! Dit-elle les yeux pleins de détermination.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et s'écarta d'un pas nonchalant. Sakura le retint par le bras.

- Mais tu veux bien me montrer comment ? S'il te plaît ? Dit elle d'une petite voix, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Pour Sakura, la demi-heure qui suivit passa beaucoup trop rapidement. Sasuke lui donnait des indications claires et précises, lui expliquant que oui, il y avait une différence marquée entre le sucre et le sel et que non, les légumes bleus n'existaient pas. Sakura apprenait très rapidement et avec l'aide de Sasuke, elle fini par cuisiner un curry tout à fait potable.

Elle prit la cuillère en bois et prit une profonde inspiration avant de la porter aux lèvres de Sasuke. Quel était ce sentiment de fierté qui montait en lui? Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais était sur que cela était du au fait que Naruto, Kiba et cet enfoiré de Hyuga s'étaient servi eux-mêmes alors que cette fois, Sasuke se faisait nourrir par Sakura. Triste, vraiment, que Neji ne soit pas là pour voir ça.

Sasuke mangea du curry. C'était bon. Pas excellent mais presque. Sakura était décidément une très bonne élève. Elle le regardait les yeux pleins d'anxiété et Sasuke jouissait du pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Il la rendait nerveuse et il adorait ça. Il mourrait sans doute avant de l'avouer, mais il adorait ça.

Sakura attendait une réponse avec impatience et le regard (était-ce un regard moqueur? Elle n'en savait rien) que Sasuke lui donnait ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle

Revenu sur terre, Sasuke détourna la tête, évitant le plus possible le contact visuel.

- Hn dit-il.

Le sourire que Sakura lui offrit à ce moment là fit battre son cœur à une vitesse démesurée. Son estomac se noua et Sasuke se sentit fondre. Sakura…était si belle quand elle souriait. Merde…il serait sur de se punir plus tard pour cette horrible pensée.

Elle resta à lui sourire un moment encore avant de prendre la casserole et de se diriger vers le salon

- Qui veut goûter mon curry !? Demanda-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Sasuke se retourna vers le four et se mit à nettoyer un peu quand il entendit Naruto entrer.

- Tu devrais goûter le curry de Sakura-chan dit-il tout excité. Il est vraiment délicieux !!

- Parce qu'il ne l'était pas avant ? Demanda Sasuke, malicieusement.

Naruto sourit bêtement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête puis s'assit sur une chaise.

- Ouais d'accord j'ai tout vu tu sais. Dit-il en regardant son meilleur ami. Toi et Sakura-chan faisant du curry…Ah! t'es vraiment le plus chanceux d'entre nous Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa le fixa, lui demandant du regard une explication à sa dernière phrase.

Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil et lui tira la langue.

- Il n'y a qu'à toi que Sakura-chan sourit comme ça…

* * *

_Il n'y a qu'à moi qu'elle sourit comme ça. Il n'y a qu'à moi que ça fait autant d'effet. Je me suis presque battu pour...merde. Je hais son sourire. _

* * *

_**Là où je suis, il est présentement 1:13 du matin alors je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'ortographe et de grammaire que vous trouverez dans ce chapitre. Mais s.v.p., vous, où que vous soyez, et quelque soit l'heure, un review ne fait pas de mal.**_


	5. ses mains

_**Bonjour à vous fidèles lecteurs ! Hé non je ne suis pas morte. Je profite justement d'une semaine de congé pour publier un nouveau chapitre de Ce que je hais chez Haruno Sakura. Oui, je sais "pourquoi est-ce que la publication n'est pas plus régulière ?" C'est une question qui revient souvent. Pour le**_ **_moment je vous offre mes plus plates excuses et je tenterais de m'améliorer sur ce point dans le futur. Merci et bonne lecture !_**

**Disclaimer:** _Si j'étais Masashi Kishimoto, Haku et Kimimarou ne seraient pas morts !!  
_

* * *

**CE QUE JE HAIS CHEZ HARUNO SAKURA**

**Chapitre cinq: **

Malgré les tissus épais dont étaient composés ses gants, Uchiwa Sasuke sentait que ses mains ne pourraient bientôt plus répondre à ses commandes

Cela faisait quoi ? Déjà cinq heures qu'il était accroupi dans un jardin humide sous un soleil de plomb en train d'arracher les mauvaises herbes. Sans pouvoir le voir, il sentait le sang ruisseler de ses ongles et les nombreuses échardes qu'il s'était faites sur le dos de ses mains.

Il pris une pause pour s'asseoir et admirer son travail : En cinq heures il avait à peine accompli la moitié de sa mission. Et qu'elle mission ! Déraciner les mauvaises herbes du jardin de Madame Yamanaka. Une petite mission de rang D. Les seules que Sasuke avait désormais le droit de remplir.

Il lui semblait être en mesure de voir ses parents se retourner dans leur tombe : Le dernier survivant du clan, après avoir échoué dans sa tentative de venger l'honneur des Uchiwa en enlevant la vie de leur assassin avait été ramené de force dans le village qu'il avait trahis et était maintenant réduis à arracher des plantes mortes dans le jardin de la mère de sa plus grande fan.

Il était tombé de haut le grand Uchiwa Sasuke.

Il s'était pourtant promis, quand il avait entendu sa condamnation, qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à ce genre de tâches ménagères communément appelées 'mission de classe D'. Courir après un chat (le même, il en était sûr, qu'à l'époque où il était gennin), promener des chiens ou remplir des formulaire n'étaient pas un gagne-pain qu'il jugeait digne de lui. Uchiwa Sasuke s'était donc dit qu'il préférerait mourir de faim plutôt que de s'humilier de la sorte. Cependant, après son quatrième jour de jeûne, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'un entraînement l'estomac vide ne servait à rien. Et comme il n'était pas fan de ramen, que Kakashi était un pervers (et que donc son alimentation serait forcément perverse) et qu'il connaissait maintenant les talents culinaires de Sakura, il ne lui restait plus vraiment de choix…

« Uchiwa-san ! »

Sasuke soupira. Il semblerait que la torture soit terminée pour aujourd'hui. Il se leva promptement et se dirigea tout aussi rapidement vers madame Yamanaka, pressé qu'il était de quitter cet enfer.

« Merci beaucoup pour tes services, Uchiwa-san. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Sasuke rangea les quelques yens qu'il avait péniblement gagnés dans sa poche avant de lever les yeux vers la femme qui se tenait devant lui. C'était fou, sur le plan physique, Ino ressemblait en tous points à sa mère : Les mêmes longs cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus, la figure grande et fine… Ce n'était pas vraiment le style qu'il préférait

**_« Bien sûr que non ! Tout le monde sait que tu préfères les petites roses aux yeux verts, Sasuke. Même si ça ne court pas vraiment les rues… »_ **Fit une voix malicieuse dans l'esprit de Sasuke

Celui-ci frissona. Il devait sans doute être victime d'un sérieux coup de soleil pour qu'une voix aussi déraisonnable se fasse entendre dans sa tête. Il devait à tout prix rentrer chez lui avant de devenir complètement fou.

« Uchiwa-san ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Sasuke reprit ses esprits et s'excusa auprès de madame Yamanaka avant de quitter, ignorant totalement la proposition de la blonde de s'asseoir devant un bon verre de limonade.

Sentir le vent frais sur son visage durant sa course lui procurait le plus grand bien et, malgré le fait qu'il avait, plus d'une fois, faillit glisser d'une branche d'arbre, les jambes engourdies de Sasuke le menèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à son manoir. Qui aurait cru qu'arracher des herbes pouvait être aussi dangereux?

Enfin de retour chez lui, il se rendit directement à la salle de bain et y enleva ses gants afin de se soigner. Comme prévu, ses mains étaient rouges de sangs, écorchées de toutes parts et pleines de bleues. On aurait pu se demander s'il avait vraiment porter des gants durant sa 'mission'.

_**« Tu n'as qu'à demander à une médic-nin de s'en charger. Tu en as bien une en tête, Sasuke ? »**_

Le corps de Sasuke se raidit. Le souvenir de Sakura le soignant n'était pas loin derrière lui. Son souffle doux sur sa nuque et la sensation de ses mains sur son dos nu…

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa s'écarquillèrent et il se précipita dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un puisse l'espionner.

Il s'assit à son bureau et se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient encore. De l'émotion ou du dur labeur qu'il avait subit, il n'en était pas trop sur. Il se dit qu'il était sans doutes tout simplement stressé et qu'il avait besoin d'une façon saine d'extérioriser sa tension.

Son journal ouvert et le crayon à ses côtés semblaient être un signe.

_**5. Ses mains**_

_Des mains douces, fortes, qui vibrent et font vibrer…_

_Je n'ai jamais apprécié les contacts physiques. Je les réduisais toujours au minimum jusqu'à les rendre inexistants. Sakura, elle, n'était pas de cet avis (je crois que ses nombreux câlins en témoignent très clairement). _

_Elle était toujours là à essayer de m'embrasser, de m'enlacer de me toucher…mais j'ai toujours réussis à la tenir à distance. _

_Mais l'autre jour… L'autre jour, quand elle a posé ses mains sur moi…_

_Merde ! J'ai déjà dit que je trouvais ses yeux emmerdants mais putain ses mains me font royalement chier !_

* * *

Les portes se refermèrent violemment sur Uzumaki Naruto qui, après avoir été lancé à travers le bar et avoir atterri lourdement par terre se tenait allongé, les bras en crois et les yeux vers le ciel. Sa respiration était haletante dû au trop haut niveau d'alcool dans son sang. Il ne semblait pas souffrir du vent froid de la nuit : son sourire béat affiché bêtement sur son visage ne semblait indiquer autres sentiments que le pur contentement. Son costume d'ANBU était imbibé de saké et son masque de renard était posé sur sa tête comme un chapeau.

« Je crois que tu devrais le ramener chez lui. »

Sasuke acquiesça lorsqu'il comprit que c'était à lui que Kiba s'adressait. C'était un peu compliqué d'en être sur parfois puisque le nom de Sasuke ne devait être prononcé en aucunes circonstances, de peur qu'il ne soit reconnu et que sa condamnation ne soit rallongée. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il gardait son masque de démon en permanence. Pourquoi affronter tous ces dangers pour pouvoir partir en mission ? Parce que c'était une mission d'ANBU et que Sasuke allait mourir s'il ne quittait pas le village avec ses amis. Une très bonne équipe d'ailleurs : Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto et lui-même. Dommage que le Hyuga ne soit pas présent. Sasuke aurait beaucoup aimé terminer ce qu'il avait commencé à l'anniversaire de Shikamaru.

Il se demandait encore comment Naruto avait réussi à lui procurer une tenue complète d'ANBU. Et pourquoi il lui avait fait autant confiance. Naruto n'avait-il pas pensé à la probabilité que Sasuke utilise cette sortie hors de Konoha pour s'enfuir à nouveau ?

L' Uchiwa jeta un regard sur son ami blond qui riait maintenant aux éclats et soupira. Bien sûr que Naruto n'aurait pas fait une telle supposition. Cet Uzumaki était trop naïf pour son propre bien.

Ledit Uzumaki avec des litres d'alcool en plus était plus lourd que Sasuke ne l'aurait cru. Il dû s'y prendre trois fois avant de parvenir à remettre son ami sur pied.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ça chatouille! » Cria-t-il entre deux éclats de rire tandis que Sasuke mettait son bras autour de sa taille en se demandant s'il pourrait jamais avoir l'air plus ridicule que maintenant.

À cause de ses vêtements trempés, Sasuke faillit échapper Naruto une fois de plus mais le rattrapa de justesse, déclenchant une nouvelle avalanche de rire chez le blond.

« Ha ! Ha ! A-Arrête ! Je t'ai dit que ça chatouille Sas --»

Sasuke plaqua sa main contre la bouche de son ami avant que celui-ci ne puisse prononcer une syllabe de plus. Bon sang s'il y avait plus grand crétin que Naruto c'était bien Naruto saoul.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent un instant avant qu'il ne commence à se débattre violemment, agitant follement ses membres dans toutes les directions. Sasuke fut bien obligé de le lâcher et Naruto se précipita près d'un buisson où, pendant dix bonnes minutes, il laissa entendre des sons de vomissement.

Kiba lâcha un soupir d'exaspération. Jugeant que la soirée avait assez durée, il prit congé de ses amis et prit la direction de sa maison. Shikamaru en fit autant et bien vite il ne restait que Sasuke et Naruto qui semblait s'être assoupi dans les buissons.

L'Uchiwa maudit mentalement ses deux camarades et se dirigea à nouveau vers Naruto. Celui-ci semblait plus calme après avoir évacuer quelques litres de boisson. Sasuke pu donc le stabiliser beaucoup plus facilement et bientôt ils prirent ensemble le chemin du retour bras dessus bras dessous.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Demanda Naruto les yeux fermés.

- Chez toi. Répondit Sasuke

Mauvaise réponse…

- Non !! Je dois te ramener chez toi !

- Naruto, tu es encore plus stupide que d'habitude alors tu ne l'as probablement pas remarqué, mais c'est _toi_ qui es saoul. Pas moi.

- Ça va ! Dit Naruto en se dégageant. Je suis… je suis sobre maintenant. On rentre chez toi !

Et pour prouver sa détermination, Naruto pris les devant d'un pas chancelant, trébuchant par deux fois sur son propre pied.

Sasuke, pour éviter de faire une scène au beau milieu de la nuit, se dit qu'il ne servait à rien de se disputer avec un ivre et se laissa maladroitement guider.

La route se fit sans problèmes. Sasuke marchait un peu en retrait surveillant son ami qui meublait parfois le silence en chantant de sa voix fausse. Naruto avait, aussi inconcevable que cela puisse paraître, un meilleur sens de l'orientation lorsqu'il avait prit un verre de trop. En temps normal, il se serait trompé de route quatre fois déjà mais maintenant, malgré ses pas vacillants, Sasuke sentait que le blond savait où il allait.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent bientôt à la porte du manoir des Uchiwa. Naruto y fit, comme il se devait, une entrée fracassante. Il prit ensuite Sasuke par son col, le força à entrer et un large sourire illumina son visage.

« J'ai réussi. » dit-il en s'appuyant quelque peu sur les épaules de son ami. « Parce que j'avais promis…à Sakura-chan… »

- Arrête. Fit Sasuke, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde semblait avoir le nom de Sakura à la bouche, Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Naruto secoua violemment la tête.

- J'ai promis à Sakura-chan ! J'ai promis…avec la pose de Lee…J'ai promis que je te ramènerais…

À ses mots, Sasuke plaqua Naruto contre un mur.

« Tu lui as dit ? » Demanda-t-il, quelque peu apeuré en le secouant « Tu lui as dit que je faisais la mission avec vous ?! »

Naruto secoua lentement la tête en fixant Sasuke de son regard d'azur.

Sasuke soupira, soulagé et se réprimanda d'avoir pris les mots de Naruto au sérieux. Le pauvre était saoul après tout…

Mais une réalisation soudaine se fit dans l'esprit de Sasuke alors que son regard se plantait dans celui de Naruto. Celui-ci, avec son petit sourire en coin et ses yeux de renard semblait voir deviné la prochaine question qui quitterait les lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

- Naruto. Dit-il en serrant la poigne qu'il avait sur le jeune blond, Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé venir avec vous ?

Le sourire de Naruto se fit plus grand, laissant voir ses canines.

- Parce que je savais que je te ramènerais.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. C'était donc pour ça que Naruto avait refusé de rentrer chez lui ? Pour s'assurer que Sasuke rentrerait bien au manoir? L'Uchiwa n'arrivait pas à y croire et, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, frappa Naruto de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier se retrouva à terre. Sasuke s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'empoigna à nouveau par le col

- J'aurais pu fuir. Je suis plus fort que toi. Si tu as gagné la dernière fois c'est parce que…

- Parce que je lui ai promis.

Une promesse…Uchiwa Sasuke avait été vaincu par…une promesse ?

Soudainement, la lumière s'alluma dans la salle d'entrée et Sasuke fut aveuglé pendant quelques secondes.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Sakura qui, debout près de l'interrupteur et le sommeil dans le fond des yeux, n'avait pas du tout l'air de bonne humeur.

- Regarde Sakura-chan ! Je l'ai ramené ! Comme je te l'avais promis !

* * *

« Tu veux dire que tu as quitté le village pour partir en mission de rang A !! Mais est-ce que tu réalises à quel point c'est stupide ! Tu pourrais être mis à mort pour ça tu sais ?! »

Bien sur qu'il le savait. Mais s'il mourait d'ennui enfermé chez lui, ça n'aurait pas été trop génial non plus. Cependant, il n'était pas encore prêt à raconter ça à Sakura. Pas quand elle était dans cet état.

« Quand je suis venue pour ta visite hebdomadaire et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas chez toi j'ai paniqué mais je ne pensais pas que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose d'aussi grave ! Bon sang tu es pire qu'un gamin ! »

- Ça va. Personne ne s'en est rendu compte.

- Mais si ça avait été le cas je n'aurais rien pu faire pour te protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection. Répondit froidement Sasuke en posant son masque d'ANBU sur la table de chevet.

Sasuke en venait presque à envier Naruto. Lui n'avait pas à subir de telles réprimandes comme un enfant. Comme il était saoul, Sakura l'avait posé sur le lit de la chambre d'à côté et Naruto s'était endormi comme un bébé.

Sakura s'avança vers lui d'un pas ferme et Sasuke ne fit que la regarder venir. En le fixant droit dans les yeux, la fleur de cerisier posa son doigt sur la côte de Sasuke. Celui-ci sentit une douleur si intense parcourir son corps qu'il posa un genou à terre en se tenant les côtes.

« Tu t'es blessé durant ta mission. Quelques côtes déplacées et de nombreuses blessures musculaires. C'est très facile à voir. Surtout dans ta démarche. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux jamais laisser les autres t'aider ? »

Sasuke ignora la question de son amie, se releva tant bien que mal et se rendit jusqu'à son lit. Là, il s'assit et retira le haut de son costume, admirant dans un miroir, les nombreuses blessures qu'il s'était faites, la plupart sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il devait se l'avouer : Sakura avait raison. Il était en mauvais état.

Il tenta de s'étirer, une technique qui avait toujours parfaitement fonctionnée quand il s'agissait de replacer des côtes mais le mal qu'il ressentit en levant les bras le découragea rapidement d'employer ce moyen pour se soigner. Il allait essayer autre chose quand il sentit une légère pression sur son dos.

Sasuke se retourna vivement et attrapa Sakura par le poignet sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ainsi derrière lui.

Celle-ci ne paraissait nullement effrayée par le mouvement brusque de son coéquipier. Au contraire, elle posa de nouveau sa petite main sur son dos.

« Laisse-moi t'aider, dit-elle doucement, je suis une médic-nin tu te souviens ? S'il te plaît. »

Sasuke soupira et décida donc de laisser Sakura aller à sa guise. Il regretta sa décision aussitôt qu'il sentit la chaleur dans son dos. Lentement mais sûrement, ses muscles se détendaient un à un et ses os se replaçaient naturellement.

Il se senti bientôt s'abandonner entièrement à ses mains expertes. Sakura semblait jouer de lui comme d'un instrument. Sasuke avait l'impression d'inspirer et d'expirer quand elle le lui dictait alors qu'une sensation nouvelle montait en lui. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'emmagasiner toute la sérénité que Sakura lui transmettait.

« Sasuke-kun »

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Pour le moment il avait l'impression que Sakura pourrait lui demander tout ce qu'elle voulait et il répondrait affirmativement. Elle l'avait placé dans une espèce de transe avec ses mains hypnotiques. D'ailleurs, Sasuke sentait qu'il allait s'endormir sous peu.

« Sa…suke-kun »

Cette fois, Sasuke sentit que Sakura était plus proche. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son cou. Une sensation qui, il se surprenait à l'admettre, ne lui était pas désagréable. Il était même en train de souhaiter que ce moment dure éternellement quand il sentit le large front de Sakura se poser sur son épaule.

La fleur de cerisier s'était vidée de son chakra et s'était endormie.

Sasuke ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être ressentait-il la même chose que Naruto avec le saké. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout lui, aussi pouvait en faire des promesses d'une vie.

« Sakura. Je te promet…Je te promet…de te ramener Sasuke »

Il faillit rire. Cette promesse n'avait aucun sens puisqu'il était déjà là non ? De toute façon, il s'en moquait. Pour le moment, il se moquait de tout. Il était probablement encore sous l'effet des mains de Sakura. C'était tant mieux. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus jamais en sortir.

Il prit Sakura dans ses bras et la posa délicatement sur son lit dans une position qui se voulait la plus confortable possible afin qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Puis, encore enivré, il se coucha à ses côtés plaçant la main droite de Sakura sur son dos maintenant parfaitement guéri et sa main gauche sur sa côte tout à fait replacée.

Dans son excès de folie, Sasuke sourit, pris la main gauche de Sakura dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de s'endormir sans pensée à la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il se retrouverait le lendemain matin.

De toute sa vie, jamais Uchiwa Sasuke n'avait aussi bien dormi.

* * *

_Ses mains m'ont contraint à faire cette promesse ridicule. Une promesse que je m'engage tout de même à respecter. Parce que je suis toujours sous leurs emprises._

* * *

_**J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est un pas trop mal. Un peu court peut-être ? Mais j'ai adoré écrire la scène un peu 'charnelle' entre Sasuke et Sakura. Qu'est-ce que vous en penser ? Faites-le moi savoir s'il vous plaît ! Cliquer sur le petit bouton 'go' et laisser un review. Vous savez que ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

_**Ah oui! Le sens de cette promesse (très bizarre certes) sera révélé vers la fin de l'histoire alors patience.**_


	6. sa force

**Premièrement, bon, je n'ai absolument aucune excuse valable qui puisse donner raison à cette absence de publication. Lapidez-moi ! Mais que celui qui n'a jamais publié de chapitres irrégulièrement lance la première pierre, lol. Alors, sérieusement, chers lecteurs, uchihacherry vous demande humblement pardon.**

**Deuxièmement, chers lecteurs, vous m'avez laissé plus de cent reviews. Je vous aime.**

**Bien, après ce moment émouvant, passons à ce sixième chapitre !**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ Oui, _Naruto_ m'appartient. Absolument. Non, je ne plaisante pas. Dès que j'aurais fait signer quelques papiers à Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**CE QUE JE HAIS CHEZ HARUNO SAKURA**

**Chapitre six :  
**

C'était encore une de ces journées où Sasuke se demandait si son meilleur ami n'avait pas été une vache dans une autre vie et si le cycle des réincarnations n'avait pas oublié de le déposséder de trois de ses quatre estomacs. Cela pourrait bien expliquer comment le blond pouvait engloutir autant de ramen (il en était à son dix-septième bol ce matin-la) sans vomir.

« Tu vas finir ça ? » Demanda Naruto en pointant le ramen au porc de Sasuke.

Celui-ci se dit qu'il s'était trompé : Non, Naruto n'avait pas quatre estomacs; il n'en avait tout simplement aucun. Il avait probablement un trou noir à l'intérieur du ventre.

- Naruto, si tu m'as fait venir ici pour te regarder te goinfrer, je préfère partir tout de suite, déclara Sasuke en se levant de son siège.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es là, lui dit Naruto, la bouche encore pleine de nouilles. Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as osé faire avec _ma_ Sakura-chan ?

Sasuke lâcha un soupir d'exaspération. Oh, non, il n'y avait aucun besoin de le lui rappeler. Les cris de Naruto avaient été assez stridents pour le réveiller et lui faire comprendre la situation compromettante dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sakura avait eu beau répéter qu'ils n'avaient fait que dormir, cela n'avait pas suffit à apaiser l'hystérie du blond.

- Quand je pense qu'elle avait ses bras autour de toi…et toi…_toi _! Tu étais torse nu, bon sang !!

- Naruto, cet incident est survenu il y a douze jours déjà, dit-il d'un ton las.

La nouvelle avait déjà eu le temps de faire le tour du village et Sasuke commençait à être sérieusement fatigué des regards méfiants que lui lançaient les passants dans la rue et surtout, _surtout_ de la soudaine attitude protectrice qu'avait adoptée le Hyuga face à Sakura.

Il lui parlait beaucoup plus souvent que nécessaire et il s'était mis à la raccompagner après ses heures de travail en tant que médic. De plus, à chaque fois que Sasuke les apercevait ensemble, Neji en profitait pour se montrer supérieur. Oh, cette attitude était presque imperceptible. Tellement que même Sakura ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mais Sasuke lui, savait reconnaître l'arrogance d'un génie quand il la voyait. Notamment parce qu'il était lui-même un maître dans l'art d'agir avec supériorité.

Et puis franchement, que pensaient-ils, tous ? Le Hyuga comme les autres. Pensaient-ils vraiment que Sasuke avait voulu tirer profit de la situation ? Bon, un peu quand même. Mais à ce moment là, il n'avait pas été dans son état normal.

« Bon, ça va, dit Naruto en payant la note, j'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverait de toute façon.

- Ce jour…? Répéta Sasuke en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Naruto souris avec ce sourire si particulier que Sasuke détestait.

- Le jour où tu essaierais de restaurer ton clan avec Sakura-chan...

- …

- Quoi ?

- … Naruto, dis encore une connerie de ce genre et tu pourras oublier l'idée d'avoir un clan un jour.

* * *

Des imbéciles. Ils étaient tous des imbéciles. Naruto, cela allait de soi; Ino pour avoir été Ino et avoir répété l'incident à l'entièreté du village; le reste de la bande pour avoir cru un seul des mots qui sortaient de la bouche de la blonde; Neji qui croyait que Sakura avait subitement besoin d'un ange gardien; et elle. _Sakura_. Après le réveil fatidique, elle n'avait prononcé, jusqu'à hier, aucune parole à l'intention de Sasuke. Et jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose aux autres non plus. Comme si toute cette agitation ne l'atteignait pas, elle, la principale concernée !

Est-ce qu'elle faisait exprès d'être aussi idiote ? Est-ce qu'elle croyait qu'il allait démentir les rumeurs qui se dégageraient de cet épisode si elle gardait le silence ? Eh bien, si elle pensait qu'il allait la défendre dans cette histoire, elle se trompait lourdement.

_**« Mais tu aimes tellement la défendre. Tu adores la protéger n'est-ce pas Sasuke? »**_

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Pas encore. Ces derniers temps, la même voix venait souvent interrompre le cours de ses pensées avec des idées ridicules. Et cela arrivait toujours au pire moment, quand il pensait à…

_**« Sakura-chan ? »**_

Sasuke soupira. Cette fois-ci, comme toujours en fait, il trouvait difficile d'ignorer sa voix intérieure parce qu'elle avait partiellement raison. : Sasuke protégeait Sakura depuis si longtemps maintenant. C'était pire qu'une vielle habitude, c'était devenu un réflexe. D'ailleurs, Sakura elle-même le lui avait démontré pas plus tard qu'hier quand ils s'étaient rencontrés (Sans le Hyuga cette fois-la. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était parti en mission avec Naruto)

Sakura était devenue beaucoup plus forte au fil des années et Sasuke se demandait encore comment il avait pu ignorer ce fait depuis son retour à Konoha. L'entraînement de la fleur de cerisier avec la Godaime avait porté fruits…

_**« Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de vouloir la protéger. Au contraire … »**_

Sasuke sentait que s'il ne trouvait pas son journal et un crayon dans les secondes qui suivaient, il allait exploser.

_**6. Sa force**_

_Plus elle en a, plus je sens que je dois la protéger…_

_Ce n'est pas un secret, Haruno Sakura a toujours été le membre le plus faible de l'équipe sept. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de le lui dire, elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'un fardeau à l'époque. Un doux fardeau quand même… Celui que je protégeais à chaque mission. Celui que je sauvais héroïquement du danger. Celui qui avait failli me retenir de quitter Konoha… _

_Hier, ce fardeau et moi nous sommes battus…_

* * *

Sasuke se dit que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu se détendre aux sources chaudes de Konoha. C'était, après tout, l'endroit rêvé pour oublier les problèmes et Kami savait que Sasuke en avait assez sur les bras.

Il ferma donc les yeux, voulant jouir de ce confort le plus longtemps possible. La chaleur de l'eau avait exactement la bonne température et la vapeur qui s'en dégageait aidait à relaxer ses muscles. Il avait l'impression de flotter et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir lorsqu'une sensation douce, sereine mais non moins familière monta en lui.

_« Sa…suke-kun »_

_(…)Il pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son cou. Une sensation qui, il se surprenait à l'admettre, ne lui était pas désagréable. Il était même en train de souhaiter que ce moment dure éternellement…_

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva et enroula rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille avant de se précipiter hors des sources chaudes. Finalement, ce lieu n'était peut-être pas le meilleur pour oublier ses soucis.

Non, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un bon entraînement. Cela réussissait toujours à lui changer les idées…

* * *

_-_ Oh, bonjour Sasuke-kun…

- Hn.

- …

- …

- Comment vas-tu?

- Hn.

- …

- …

- Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Ce soir-la, Sakura avait voulu prendre l'air et s'était rendue sur le même terrain que Sasuke avait justement choisi pour s'entraîner. (Sasuke se dit qu'il était maudit.) Leur rencontre avait été la définition même du mot « embarrassant ». La gêne de Sakura la faisait bafouiller et trébucher sur les mots peu nombreux qui sortaient de sa bouche et Sasuke était peu réputé pour ses aptitudes sociales. La charmante « discussion » qu'ils venaient d'avoir était le résultat des ces deux éléments.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Jamais il n'avait fait face à une situation aussi pathétique. Depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, c'était à peine si lui et Sakura pouvait discuter de la pluie et du beau temps comme de vrais êtres civilisés. Elle devenait aussi nerveuse devant lui que Hinata en présence de Naruto.

- Bien je vois que tu veux probablement t'entraîner, dit Sakura en reconnaissant le sac que Sasuke avait au bras comme celui où il rangeait ses armes favorites, alors je crois que je vais te laisser. À plus tard, Sasu…

- Sakura.

- Oui ? répondit-elle, surprise.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke lui lança un kunaï à pleine vitesse, comme si le point entre ses deux yeux verts était une cible. Sakura attrapa l'arme par réflexe, la surprise se lisant sur son visage.

- Entraîne-toi avec moi. Dit Sasuke, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ordre.

Sakura hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Trop abasourdi pour formuler une phrase cohérente. Il y avait de quoi. Depuis son retour à Konoha, c'était la première fois que Sasuke invitait Sakura à s'entraîner avec lui. En fait, c'était tout bonnement la première fois. Même avant son départ, Sasuke ne s'était jamais battu contre Sakura seul à seule.

Pour Sasuke, c'était la solution idéale à tout ce malaise entre Sakura et lui. (Elle ne lui avait même pas demander combien de fois il s'était entraîné cette semaine !) Il fallait la confronter et en finir une bonne fois pour toute afin d'éviter qu'ils aient à nouveau à traiter de la météo pour se parler.

-Prête ? demanda-t-il

Sakura pris une position de combat et fit signe que oui.

Le premier coup fut aveuglant. Littéralement.

Sakura ayant concentré son chakra dans son poing en frappa le sol. Un véritable tremblement de terre en résulta et une pluie de rochers se mit à s'abattre sur les deux ninja. Malheureusement, cela n'affecta en rien les déplacements de Sasuke qui avançait vers son adversaire de manière dangereusement rapide tout en évitant avec aise les morceaux de terre sur son chemin. Sasuke assena un coup de pied qui propulsa Sakura contre un arbre. Elle se releva péniblement et se remis en position juste à temps pour apercevoir l'Uchiwa foncer vers elle.

L'échange spectaculaire de coups de pieds et de poings qui s'ensuivit ressemblait à la chorégraphie d'une danse endiablée. À chaque seconde qui passait, les coups se faisaient plus forts, plus rapides et plus précis. Sakura, Sasuke le remarqua assez rapidement, était très polyvalente. Il notait plusieurs styles dans sa façon de combattre. La manière dont elle maniait les armes était une copie conforme des lancers de Tenten. Elle avait essayé d'introduire des mouvements du combo ino-shika-chou dans le combat et plusieurs fois, comme Hinata, elle visait à atteindre les points vitaux de Sasuke dans un taïjutsu qui lui était peu connu.

Leur combat dura une bonne demi-heure. Sasuke en sortit vainqueur, bien entendu mais il restait troublé par le progrès que Sakura avait fait durant les dernières années. Assis, les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre les racines d'un arbre (Sakura avait utilisé le reste de celui-ci comme projectile durant leur assaut) il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle était couchée sur le dos, les yeux fermés, sa poitrine montant et descendant au rythme effrénée de sa respiration et la sueur coulait le long de son front.

- Sakura, fit Sasuke, à propos de l'autre soir…

- Je sais, Sasuke-kun.

- Hn.

- …

- Merci.

À ce moment Sakura s'assit et posa son regard sur Sasuke. Son attention était piquée. Comme à chaque fois où Sasuke prononçait le mot « merci ».

- Merci pour l'autre soir ou pour cet entraînement ? demanda-t-elle

Sasuke la regarda quelques instants comme s'il réfléchissait vraiment à la question puis se releva, fourra ses main dans ses poches avant de regarder au loin.

- Les deux…

- Je vois, dit Sakura en souriant. Je…Aïe !

Ce cri de douleur alerta Sasuke qui alla se précipiter aux côtés de son amie pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était agenouillé auprès d'elle, parcourant son corps du regard à la recherche de blessures dangereuses.

- Ça va, ne t'en fait pas, dit Sakura en plaçant une main sur sa jambe, source, Sasuke le devina immédiatement, de son mal, Je vais bien.

Sasuke la regarda longuement, visiblement peu convaincu.

- Je t'assure que ça va. Je suis médic-nin, tu sais. Le moins que je puisse faire c'est me guérir.

C'est donc ce qu'elle fit. Alors que les os de la jambe de la fleur de cerisier se replaçaient, Sasuke ne pouvait qu'assister inutilement à la scène.

Cette pensée l'effraya. N'était-il plus qu'un spectateur dans l'évolution de sa coéquipière ? Sakura semblait pouvoir se tirer d'affaires parfaitement. _Sans son aide_. Elle était devenue très forte. Il devrait s'en réjouir mais, étrangement, cela ne faisait que rendre Sasuke encore plus inquiet.

Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence entrecoupé seulement du vent soufflant sur les feuilles des arbres. Silence qui, pour une fois depuis longtemps fut relativement agréable.

* * *

La vue du ciel étoilé de Konoha par une nuit dépourvue de nuages était, quoique familier, toujours aussi beau. Sasuke se dit que ça devait être la raison pour laquelle Sakura marchait la tête penchée vers l'arrière, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Après leur combat, comme il se faisait tard, Sasuke s'était décidé à raccompagner Sakura chez elle. Après tout, la nuit était tombée et Sakura n'avait plus beaucoup de chakra, il avait une bonne raison de veiller sur elle. Comme d'habitude. Et cette habitude, il en avait besoin. Elle le calmait.

- À quoi penses-tu, Sasuke-kun ? fit la voix de Sakura

- À toi. Répondit simplement Sasuke.

Sakura s'interrompit dans sa marche, le rouge lui montant aux joues, croyant avoir mal compris

-P-pardon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigue comme si elle avait manqué s'étouffer avec le mot

-Ton style de combat tout à l'heure était très particulier. Tu ne t'es pas entraînée qu'avec Tsunade-sama fit Sasuke en continuant naturellement sa marche.

-Oh…Oui, heu…je, avec les autres filles…je m'entraîne beaucoup avec elles. Ino, Hinata, Tenten…bafouilla Sakura en guise de réponse en rattrapant Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Ah ! On est arrivés. S'écria Sakura en apercevant l'édifice de son appartement.

Elle courut pour calmer sa nervosité et ne s'arrêta qu'au pas de la porte principale. Sasuke, lui, continua d'avancer à son rythme. Alors que chaque pas le rapprochait un peu plus de Sakura, Sasuke se dit que l'attitude pétillante de la rose lui rappelait quelque chose. Seulement il ignorait quoi... Il finit par rejoindre Sakura sur le pas de sa porte en se disant que son imagination lui jouait peut-être des tours.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée ce soir, Sasuke-kun dit-elle à son ami quand il fut rendu à sa hauteur.

Cet à cet instant que Sasuke réalisa ce que le comportement de Sakura lui inspirait : C'était la gennin de ses douze ans. Celle qui courait après lui pour lui soutirer des rendez-vous, qui lui souriait tout le temps et qui le suivait presque partout. Son doux fardeau était de retour et curieusement, Sasuke comptait bien le faire rester. Neji pouvait cesser de tourner autour d'elle. Sakura était _sa_ responsabilité.

- Je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui. Fit Sakura en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, interrompant les pensés de Sasuke.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Pas assez longtemps pour que, dans le noir de la nuit, Sakura puisse le remarquer.

- Bonne nuit. Dit-elle en souriant timidement.

- Hn. Répondit-il

Sakura entra donc et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant Sasuke seul, sur le pas de la porte.

Sasuke retourna chez lui cette nuit-la, quelque peu confu. _« Je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui »_, N'était-ce pas là une formule récitée après les rendez-vous galants ??

* * *

_Plus Sakura devient forte, plus je dois me surpasser pour la protéger. Petit fardeau deviendra grand. Peu importe, il reste mien._

* * *

_**Vous savez quoi ? Je ne vais même pas vous supplier de me laisser des reviews. Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je peux très bien me passer de-- Non, j'y arrive pas--S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !! Une review avant de quitter cette page, vous seriez gentils...  
**_


	7. sa voix

**_Bonjour à toutes (tous ?) ! Nous voilà déjà rendu au septième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Waou, on a presque fini ! J'ai trop hâte, pas vous ?_**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **_Vous en connaissez beaucoup des mangakas qui écrivent des fanfictions sur leurs propres oeuvres ?-- soupir-- Les personnages et l'univers de _Naruto_ appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

**CE QUE JE HAIS CHEZ HARUNO SAKURA**

**Chapitre sept :**

« Bonne nuit, Sasuke-kun. »

Sasuke raccrocha son téléphone avec un petit pincement au cœur, laissant néanmoins un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il se rendit promptement à sa chambre. Un coup d'œil rapide à ses fenêtres lui permit de voir la lune qui, déjà haute dans le ciel, illuminait faiblement les rues du quartier désert du défunt clan Uchiwa.

Le survivant s'affaissa à son bureau et passa avec frustration une main dans ses cheveux noirs, pressentant un atroce mal de tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait passé autant de temps au téléphone. Avec Sakura Haruno. La personne qu'il cherchait désespérément à éviter.

Depuis les rêves perturbants qu'il faisait depuis quelques jours, Sasuke avait constaté que la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa coéquipière rose était allée beaucoup trop loin. La nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble avait, bien entendu, joué un grand rôle dans cette situation et l'entraînement auquel Sasuke avait invité la jeune femme n'avait fait qu'approfondir les sentiments d'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour l'Uchiwa. Les sourires sincères de plus en plus fréquents qu'elle lui décernait à chaque occasion étaient une belle preuve de cela.

De plus, Sasuke devait avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment mieux de son côté : Le désir insensé qu'il avait de la protéger, la nervosité qu'il ressentait en la voyant devenir chaque jour un peu plus forte, sans parler de la folle envie qui l'avait saisi d'enlacer ses bras autour de lui lors de la nuit fatale où ils avaient partagé le même lit… Tout cela ne faisait rien pour remédier à son problème.

Pour la sécurité physique et émotionnelle de Sakura et pour son propre bien-être, le jeune Uchiwa avait donc pris la décision de la maintenir à distance comme il avait su si bien le faire durant les années où il était gennin.

Il savait que s'il rompait ses liens avec elle trop vite, Sakura se rendrait compte de quelque chose. Son inquiétude pour lui grandirait et elle voudrait se rapprocher encore plus de lui ce qui était tout l'inverse de ce que souhaitait Sasuke.

Sachant cela, malgré le fait qu'il voulait s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de Sakura, il se dit qu'il devait régler cette situation lentement mais sûrement.

Malheureusement, depuis hier, il n'avait aucunement progressé dans ce plan méthodique. Au contraire, il lui semblait que Sakura et lui était plus proches que jamais. Tout cela parce que le grand Uchiwa Sasuke n'avait pas compté sur l'apparition d'un petit détail…

_**« Le désir puissant que tu as de la garder à tes côtés… » **_Fit la voix dans le cœur de Sasuke.

Celui-ci sentit une douleur s'immiscer dans son crâne. Il n'avait plus la force de démentir les suppositions de cette voix intérieure. Depuis son retour à Konoha il y a quelques mois, celle-ci s'était mise à inonder son esprit de doutes quant à ses sentiments sur les gens qui l'entouraient. Principalement quand il s'agissait de Sakura. En fait, maintenant que Sasuke y réfléchissait pleinement, cette voix ne se prononçait que sur la fleur de cerisier… Quand à savoir pourquoi, il l'ignorait.

_**« Ne fais pas semblant, Sasuke et arrête de te mentir ; Tu. Aimes. Sa-ku-ra. »**_ Dit la voix, en détachant les syllabes qui composait le nom de la jeune femme afin qu'elles résonnent plus clairement dans l'esprit de Sasuke.

Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre ses deux mains en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Non. Sasuke n'avait jamais pris le temps de débattre avec cette voix qu'il portait à l'intérieur de lui-même mais cette fois elle était allée trop loin. Sakura était la fille la plus emmerdante du monde, son ex-plus-grande-fan, le fardeau de ses douze ans. Il ne l'aimait pas.

_**« Tu veux toujours la protéger, tu deviens jaloux et tu la veux pour toi seul. Tu te détends quand elle est près de toi et quand elle ne l'est pas elle te manque tellement… que tu écris sur elle dans ton journal… »**_

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux comme s'il était pris de panique. Posant son regard sur son bureau et le journal ouvert qui était dessus, il lut avec horreur la description qu'il avait faite de ce qu'il détestait chez Sakura. D'un geste sec et puissant il balaya son bureau du revers de son bras, envoyant tout ce qui se trouvait dessus – journal compris – voltiger à travers la pièce.

Non. Il ne l'aimait pas

_**« Allons… penser cela après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit au téléphone à l'écouter parler… Même toi tu ne dois pas être très convaincu, Sasuke… »**_

Sasuke, pris d'une migraine subite se sentit soudainement très fatigué. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers son lit, cherchant faiblement des arguments qui lui permettraient de justifier la conversation téléphonique trop longue qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sakura.

_**« Il n'y en a aucun Sasuke. Sinon que tu aimes écouter le son de sa voix… »**_

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur son matelas en fermant les yeux, la douleur qui lui traversait le crâne devenant plus intense et plus régulière, comme le battement rythmique d'un tambour entre ses tempes.

_**« Et quand ton nom s'échappe de ses lèvres… Quand ce cher 'Sasuke-kun' parvient à tes oreilles… Ton cœur bat juste un petit peu plus vite… »**_

La sueur perlant sur son front, Sasuke se mit à se contorsionner de douleur, le battement dans sa tête devenant trop dur à supporter. Il se jeta de par et d'autre de son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tomber de celui-ci, face contre terre.

_**« Sasuke-kun… » **_

Sasuke ouvrit péniblement les yeux, sa vue brouillée par sa fatigue et son corps pris de frisson. Il se sentait fiévreux. En plus de cette voix énervante dans sa tête… Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de devenir complètement fou.

_**« Sasuke-kun… » **_

Le martèlement cadencé à l'intérieur de son crâne ne s'était nullement estompé mais la vision de Sasuke se rétablit quand même un peu. Il parvint à distinguer, à une dizaine de centimètres à peine de son nez, le journal maudit. Il le fixa avec intensité, comme si la force de son regard aurait suffit à le réduire en cendres. Il tendit une main tremblante vers le cahier. Ce n'est qu'en le ramassant que Sasuke comprit avec horreur que les coups violents qui étaient portés à son esprit n'étaient autre que l'écho des propres battements de son cœur.

_**« Sasuke-kun… » **_

Sasuke relut la liste. Plusieurs fois. Elle restait incomplète. Il détestait les projets commencés et non finis. Sa main le démangeait. Et son crayon se trouvait si près de lui…

_« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me manque »_, se dit Sasuke _« Je veux simplement terminer cette liste. Je me fou de ce que cette voix peut bien penser. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me manque. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me manque. Ce n'est _pas_ parce qu'elle me manque… »_

_**7. Sa voix**_

_Parce qu'en plus de celle qui me torture déjà en moi, elle a de quoi me rendre fou._

_C'est simple ; Sakura Haruno parle __tout le temps__. Elle aime démontrer l'étendue de ses connaissances, donner son opinion et tout simplement argumenter. Elle a un commentaire pour tout. Une réponse à toutes les questions. Une solution à tous les problèmes. Et ça va de la météo jusqu'à l'analyse du chakra en passant par les engueulades contre Naruto. Alors quand elle se tait, tout le monde s'inquiète. Moi toujours plus que les autres…Surtout quand je suis le seul responsable de son mutisme…_

* * *

_« Bienvenu chez toi, Sasuke-kun »_

_« Je…Je suis contente que tu sois venu »_

_« Sasuke-kun »_

_« Tu mens. »_

_« Il n'y a qu'à toi que Sakura-chan sourit comme ça… »_

_« Tout le monde sait que tu préfères les petites roses aux yeux verts, Sasuke. »_

_« Laisse-moi t'aider, (…) S'il te plaît. »_

_« Sasuke-kun »_

_Il pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son cou..__.__ « Sa…suke-kun »_

_« Le jour où tu essaierais de restaurer ton clan avec Sakura-chan... »_

_« Mais tu aimes tellement la défendre. Tu adores la protéger n'est-ce pas Sasuke? »_

_« Je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui »_

_« Sasuke-kun… »_

**Stupide petit frère**

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tremblant, s'agrippant à ses draps mouillés de sa sueur.

Depuis quelques temps, la plupart de ses rêves étaient interrompus de cette façon : Le regard de sang d'Itachi le paralysait sur place. À chaque fois, il se réveillait, tous ses sens en alertes à l'affût du danger avant de réaliser qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Il se rappelait cependant bien vite qu'ailleurs, quelque part, Itachi était encore en vie alors que lui, Sasuke, somnolait dans son lit et se rapprochait confortablement de ses amis. Ces visions l'impressionnaient fortement et son humeur pour le reste de la journée en était lourdement affectée. Surtout lors de ses entraînements avec Naruto.

Ces derniers-jours, le blond était repartis avec beaucoup plus de blessures que nécessaires. Sasuke n'en était pas spécialement désolé, l'idiot étant particulièrement irritant depuis l'incident d'une nuit avec Sakura. Cependant, Sasuke savait qu'il allait (juste un peu) trop loin. Les membres de l'équipe sept commenceraient à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas et l'Uchihwa n'était pas du genre à vouloir partager ses chagrins.

Sasuke se prépara rapidement, le regard encore obscur de sommeil avant de se rendre au terrain d'entraînement où l'attendraient Naruto et Sakura. Ils se salueraient brièvement, et Sasuke irait s'appuyer contre un arbre en écoutant distraitement la conversation qui se faisait. Les trois patienteraient ensuite une heure ou deux (trois s'il pleuvait) avant de voir arriver leur sensei masqué.

Cette coutume avait été instaurée depuis de nombreuses années déjà et s'était profondément ancrée dans la routine de Sasuke.

Sa surprise fut donc d'autant plus grande quand il arriva sur le terrain et remarqua qu'il était le dernier de l'équipe à s'être présenté. Il fut accueillit par trois paires d'yeux pleines de surprise. Ou plutôt deux ; Kakashi avait à peine levé l'oeil de son petit livre orange.

« Sasuke-kun ! Où étais-tu ? On ne t'attendait plus ! » Fit Sakura en accourant devant lui.

- Hn. Fit Sasuke en continuant son chemin sans accorder un regard à sa coéquipière. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses cauchemars lui faisaient maintenant perdre la notion du temps.

- Tu t'es perdu avec Kakashi-sensei sur le chemin de la vie ou quoi ? demanda Naruto, embêté par ce retard.

- Je ne pense pas Naruto, fit le jounnin aux cheveux d'argent, je l'aurais remarqué si c'avait été le cas.

- On commence ? demanda Sasuke, sur un ton qu'il n'avait pas voulu aussi agressif.

Sakura, qui s'était furtivement approché du brun, sentit son inquiétude monter face à son attitude. Sasuke était habituellement d'une ponctualité à toute épreuve et le ton qu'il prenait ne la rassurait guère. Elle tenta de découvrir ce qui le troublait autant.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

- Hn. Fit Sasuke en sortant ses armes de son sac pour les inspecter.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cette réponse. Elle s'y attendait mais cela ne l'exaspérait pas moins. Bien que cette première tentative ce fût avérée entièrement vaine, Sakura se risqua de nouveau :

- Est-ce que… Tu veux… Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ? Fini-t-elle en un souffle alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Après tout, s'il l'avait fait une fois, rien ne l'empêchait de recomm…

- Non, dit simplement Sasuke en s'éloignant à grands pas, laissant Sakura clouée sur place, Naruto !

L'Uchiwa avait une envie brûlante de frapper quelqu'un. Bien entendu, le nom du blond hyperactif le plus célèbre du village caché de la feuille était le premier qui lui soit venu en tête.

Ledit blond eu tout juste le temps de se retourner à l'appel de son nom qu'un coup de poing d'Uchiwa Sasuke l'envoya au tapis.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! » Hurla Naruto en essuyant sa bouche ensanglantée du revers de sa main.

- Tu t'entraînes ou pas ? demanda Sasuke

- C'est pas une raison ! fit l'Uzumaki en le fixant

Sasuke le souleva du sol en l'agrippant par le col de son manteau. Nez à nez avec son adversaire, les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Sentant monter la tension entre eux, Naruto fronça les sourcils en essayant de deviner les intentions de son compagnon. Il savait que Sasuke était particulièrement irritable depuis quelques temps. Mais jamais à ce point là…

- Bat-toi, dit Sasuke, ses yeux noirs disparaissant derrière le sharingan. Bat-toi… Comme la dernière fois.

Sasuke désirait un combat digne de celui qui l'avait ramené au village. Il voulait se prouver qu'il n'était pas confortable à Konoha, que la soi-disant paix qui y régnait n'aveuglait en rien son but ultime et que rien, pas même la Hokage et ses restrictions stupides l'empêcheraient de devenir plus fort.

Et Naruto allait l'aider.

Sans un mot, les deux amis se mirent d'accord. Le regard d'azur du jeune blond se durcit et il serra les poings. Il souffla le nom de sa technique dans un murmure si doux qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne faisait que remuer les lèvres :

« Multiclonage»

Une cinquantaine de clones apparurent dans un nuage de fumée blanche en l'encerclant, lui et Sasuke.

Celui-ci serra sa poigne sur Naruto.

Kakashi rangea son petit livre orange.

Sakura sentait que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. _« Pas encore. Kami-sama, non, pas encore ! »_

Elle fit un pas pour s'avancer et essayer d'empêcher cette folie. Malheureusement, les garçons prirent cela comme le signe annonçant le début de leur combat et Sakura fut bien obligée de s'écarter pour ne pas être prise dans leur échange violent de taïjutsu. Ils bougeaient si vite qu'elle peina à les suivre de son regard soucieux et bientôt, il n'y avait plus que la poussière soulevée par leurs déplacements pour témoigner de leur présence et de leur rapidité extraordinaire.

Inconsciemment, Sakura se remémora son assaut avec Sasuke. La lutte qui s'offrait à ses yeux n'était comparable en rien à son entraînement avec l'Uchiwa. Il s'était tout bonnement abaissé à son niveau. Et selon ce qu'elle voyait, c'était tout un abaissement !

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua nullement le rocher qui, impliqué dans la bataille des deux combattants, avait manqué sa cible et volait droit vers elle. Heureusement, Kakashi l'attira contre lui et la protégea des débris de l'énorme morceau de roche qui avait continué sa trajectoire et s'était écrasé contre un arbre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !? » Cria Sakura lorsque son sensei la relâcha enfin.

- Tu veux dire à part de sauver la vie ? Demanda Kakashi en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Il faut les arrêter ! fit-elle en voulant s'approcher de nouveau de ses amis.

Kakashi l'attrapa par le poignet, la forçant à rencontrer son regard devenu sérieux.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Ils ne nous entendent plus, Sakura. Je les aurais bien arrêtés moi-même mais…

- Mais quoi ! Hurla-t-elle en partie par désespoir et en partie pour se faire entendre dans le tumulte du combat de Naruto et de Sasuke

- Ils ne sont plus gennin…

Les yeux de la fleur de cerisier s'écarquillèrent. Pendant un instant, elle prit peur. Est-ce qu'elle et son sensei allait se tenir de côté alors que Naruto et Sasuke s'entretuaient ?

- Ils ne mourront pas, déclara le jounnin, comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées de son élève, depuis son retour à Konoha je m'attendais à ce que Sasuke agisse de la sorte. Il a juste besoin d'évacuer sa frustration. Ne t'en fait pas, ils vont s'arrêter.

- Mais…

Sakura se retourna vers ses deux coéquipiers que leur vitesse gardait invisible à un œil nu et inexpérimenté. Le son des kunais s'entrechoquant résonnait à l'intérieur d'elle. Malgré ce que Kakashi venait de lui dire, elle sentait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose.

- RASENGAN !

Et elle devait le faire de toute urgence.

Au même moment où Naruto avait hurlé le nom de son jutsu préféré en fonçant vers lui, Sasuke avait emmagasiné assez de chakra dans la paume de sa main pour que des éclairs bleus se mettent à en jaillir. Sans détacher son regard de Naruto, il raidit sa position de combat en enfonçant ses pieds dans le sol. Le blond n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes de lui quand Sasuke brandit son chidori en l'accompagnant d'un cri de guerre.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand il s'aperçut que son poing s'était enfoncé dans le tronc d'un arbre.

_« Qu'est-ce que… ? »_

Les écorces, débris qui résultaient de l'impact de sa technique s'abattait sur lui comme de la pluie, interrompant le courant de ses pensées et Sasuke dû s'écarter de la scène pour éviter d'être blessé inutilement. Naruto faisant de même de son côté.

« Sasuke-kun ! Naruto ! Arrêtez ! »

Sans se retourner, Sasuke comprit, en reconnaissant la voix de Sakura, que c'était elle qui avait déraciné puis lancé cet arbre afin d'éviter la collision du rasengan de Naruto et de son propre jutsu. Il laissa un juron siffler entre ses dents. Quand allait-elle cesser de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas ?

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi avait profité de la diversion occasionnée par Sakura pour se glisser derrière Naruto et le maîtriser. En une prise rapide et simple, le porteur du kyuubi se retrouva face contre terre, son bras droit retourné contre son dos. Kakashi resserrant sa poigne sur son disciple leva son seul œil visible vers Sasuke avant de parler.

« Je crois que ça suffit maintenant. » Fit-il d'un ton calme mais qui ne laissait nulle place à la réplique.

Il n'avait pas eut l'intention d'interrompre le combat mais si Sakura lui en fournissait l'occasion, il ne se gênerait pas.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Rentrez chez vous. »

Alors que Kakashi s'occupait de calmer Naruto, Sakura avait accourut vers Sasuke. Même si son assaut n'avait pas duré très longtemps, il n'en était pas sorti indemne non plus. Les coupures d'armes, bleus et autres blessures qui couvraient son corps étaient assez nombreuses pour serrer le cœur de la kunoichi.

« Sasuke-kun ? » dit-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

En sentant le contact subtil, Sasuke se retira brusquement de la présence de la jeune fille et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il dépassa Kakashi et Naruto sans leur adresser une parole et fila vers le chemin qui le ramènerait à son manoir. Il en avait assez eu pour une journée. Et puisqu'en prime il n'avait pu terminer son combat, il ne voulait surtout pas rester pour un interrogatoire avec Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun ! Attend ! cria celle-ci en le rejoignant pour marcher à nouveau à ses côtés, Tu ne veux pas que je te soigne ?

- Non. Fit-il sèchement. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Il voulait qu'elle arrête de le suivre et surtout... Il s'arrêta et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Ne refais jamais ça, Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- Je ne te laisserai plus te mettre entre moi et un adversaire, tu m'entends !?

- Sasuke-kun…

_« Sasuke-kun… »_

_« Sasuke-kun… »_

_« _**Stupide petit frère **_»_

Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher de se remémorer son rêve de la veille. D'instinct, il ferma les yeux et plaqua la paume de sa main contre son front. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de Sakura qui s'approcha plus près encore de Sasuke et le supporta du mieux qu'elle put.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Attend, laisse-moi t'aider…

_« Laisse-moi t'aider, (…) S'il te plaît. »_

- Ferme-la !!

Les mots avaient quitté les lèvres de Sasuke avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait commis une grave erreur. La respiration haletante, il ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au cœur. Debout près de lui, Sakura ne disait mot. Elle le regardait seulement, la tristesse cachée au fond de ses yeux d'émeraude, surprise par la réaction de L'Uchiwa. Ce dernier en profita pour se dégager d'elle et reprendre sa marche. Cette fois, Sakura ne le retint pas. Elle ne le suivit pas non plus. Mais Sasuke sentait que son regard le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde.

* * *

Cela faisait bien quatre jours que Sasuke n'avait pas quitté son manoir.

Couché sur son lit, le dos sur le matelas et les mains sous la nuque, il se mit à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'incident sur le champ d'entraînement.

Oui, bon, peut-être un peu mais, en tout cas, ce n'était pas parce qu'il en avait honte ou parce qu'il cherchait à s'excuser de son comportement.

Non, Naruto lui avait bien pardonné au moins six fois depuis le temps. Bien que Sasuke n'ai jamais exprimé quelconque regret. (Mais il avait tout même payer la note affreusement élevée du blond chez Ichiraku)

Kakashi lui avait simplement de se défouler ailleurs que sur le terrain de l'équipe sept. Le pauvre champ d'entraînement avait été réduit en ruine après cet assaut trop sérieux.

Et Sakura elle… rien. Elle ne lui avait rien dit depuis. Pas un mot. Non pas que cela perturbait l'Uchiwa en quoi que ce soit. Seulement, il trouvait cela stupide. Il venait à peine de restaurer un certain civisme entre lui et Sakura que déjà ils recommençaient à ne plus se parler.

Il soupira et se dit que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. En fait, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu depuis le début. Que Sakura lui foute enfin la paix.

_**« Quel menteur ! Uchiwa Sasuke, tu sais très bien que… »**_

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit la voix intérieure de Sasuke. Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour que cela arrive plus souvent…

_**« Chanceux. Tu verras la prochaine fois… » **_Fit la voix alors que Sasuke se dirigeait vers la cuisine où se trouvait le téléphone le plus proche.

Il décrocha le combiné et le porta à son oreille.

« Hn. » fit-il en guise de salutation.

- …

Sasuke écouta attentivement la respiration qu'il entendait avant de demander :

- Qui est là ?

- …

- Sakura ?

Le nom s'était échappé de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait pu se retenir. Son affirmation –car il c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question- n'avait aucun fondement. Autant qu'il le sache, c'aurait très bien pu être le Kazekage en personne qui l'appelait de Suna. Pas que Gaara ait une raison valable de l'appeler mais…Sasuke secoua la tête, ignorant ce qui lui prenait tout à coup en supposant que Sakura l'appellerait tout bonnement…

« Désolée de te déranger. »

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il avait raison. Car c'était bien la voix de Sakura Haruno qu'il entendait présentement. L'avait-il deviné au simple son de sa respiration. Il en doutait fortement.

- On m'a chargé de te dire qu'on a une mission demain avec Neji et Lee. On part à cinq heures demain matin. C'est tout.

- …

- Je…

- …

- C'est tout. Je… je vais raccrocher.

- Sakura

- Oui ? répondit-elle aussitôt

Sasuke soupira. Ce n'était pas qu'il reconnaissait le son de sa respiration. C'était tout simplement que la voix de Sakura lui manquait trop. Et ce même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à se l'admettre. Vite, avant que sa raison ne redevienne maîtresse de son corps, il souffla :

- Parle-moi…

Il l'avait murmuré si doucement qu'il craignit que Sakura ne l'ait pas entendu. Heureusement, il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, Sasuke aurait juré qu'il pouvait sentir Sakura sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

- Sasuke-kun…

* * *

_Sa voix me hante et son silence me torture. Je les hais tous les deux._

* * *

_**Je crois bien que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette fiction.**_

_** Alors, chers lecteurs, la question du jour : vous en pensez quoi ? Ahem... D'après vous, est-ce qu'il y a trop/pas assez de dialogues ? De description ? Les personnages sont-ils trop OOC ? Est-ce que la chronologie des évènements vous perds ? Ou alors les choses vont trop vite ? Trop lentement ? Houla, je sonne bien insécure tout d'un coup. Maintenant que je relis ça, c'est plutôt **_**les _questions du jour non ? lol_  
**

_**Vous savez que j'aime vos commentaires. Et le bouton go en bas à gauche, n'est-il pas attirant ? Allez, faites-vous plaisir à vous et à moi en même temps. Un p'tit review serait vraiment sympa.**_


	8. son innocence

**Salut tous ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Après plus de cinq mois (six ?) Je suis bel et bien là avec un nouveau chapitre. Bon, écoutez, vous savez que je suis la plus grande maîtresse de la procrastination au monde. (Ah, vous saviez pas ? Ben maintenant c'est fait. ) Mais ne vous en faites pas. Je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire en cours de route, rassurez-vous. Bon et bien, bonne lecture ! Joyeux Noël ! Bonne Année 2009 ! Meilleurs vœux ! (waouh, j'ai déjà dit ça dans un autre chapitre non ? Mince ça démontre à quel point je suis lente, lol)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **_En fait, vous devriez tous vous considérer chanceux que l'univers et les personnages de _Naruto_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Sérieux. Parce qu'à part moi, rares sont ceux qui voudraient voir des mini-Sasuke aux cheveux roses courir les rues de Konoha alors…_

_

* * *

  
_

**CE QUE JE HAIS CHEZ HARUNO SAKURA**

**Chapitre huit : **

Sasuke parvint finalement à sa tente. Il y entra promptement, pressé de pouvoir enfin goûter à quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées. Son équipe avait voyagé sans répit une bonne partie de la matinée et leur mission avait était pour le moins épuisante. Il se laissa donc choir sans retenue sur son sac de couchage heurtant par ce fait l'arrière de son crâne sur un matériel dur inconnu. Il se garda de hurler de douleur ou de lâcher un juron et remercia plutôt le ciel que personne ne l'ai vu avant de fouiller rageusement sous son oreiller à la recherche de l'objet fautif. Sa main se referma bientôt sur quelque chose et, quand il le tira à lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'un instant.

C'était son journal.

Il soupira. Autant en profiter. Il devait bien avouer qu'il en avait besoin à l'heure actuelle. Sakura avait été… insouciante, naïve, idiote ? Sasuke ne pensait pas avoir dans son vocabulaire un terme qui rendrait justice à la stupidité dont elle avait fait preuve. Se confier à son journal en quelques mots lui paraissait la façon la plus saine d'évacuer le stress et la frustration qu'elle avait occasionnée en lui.

Il fureta donc à nouveau sous sa couche, espérant trouver, cette fois, de quoi écrire. Un crayon peut-être, ou un stylo.

Cependant, après une quinzaine de minutes, Sasuke dû se résoudre a accepter les faits tel qu'ils étaient : Il n'y avait rien. Pas de stylo ou de crayon. Pas de pinceau ou d'encre.

Il était pris avec un journal mais sans rien qui pourrait lui permettre de déverser ses pensées à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration. Il n'était pas en colère. Non, il lui restait tout de même quelques onces de dignité. Les Uchiwa ne se mettaient pas en colère pour des banalités aussi infantiles. Il était tout simplement irrité. Totalement, profondément et irrévocablement irrité. Et quand Uchiwa Sasuke était irrité, le reste du monde, en fait tout ce qui n'était pas Uchiwa Sasuke, devenait particulièrement irritant. Du moins, plus que d'habitude.

Sasuke laissa sa tente. Il avait besoin d'air. Et d'un stylo.

Il marcha rapidement, traversant le campement en trombe quand il tomba sur une personne qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir vue. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, simuler une autre route ou même feindre de ne pas l'avoir remarquée. De plus, leurs regards s'étant déjà croisés, les deux jeunes ne pouvaient plus que constater la présence de l'autre.

« - Uchiwa.

- Hyuga. »

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent instinctivement en prononçant le nom du garçon devant lui.

« Tu ne dors pas » Dit Neji

Sasuke se retint de ne pas louer à voix haute la superbe perspicacité du Hyuga et se dit que si ce garçon oubliait un jour sa carrière en tant que garde du corps de Hinata, il pourrait toujours se contenter d'ouvrir une agence de détective.

« Toi non plus. » Dit plutôt Sasuke

Neji ne répondit pas.

Sasuke n'avait rien à rajouter.

Le Hyuga posa donc l'acte le plus sensé dans de pareilles circonstances : Il quitta la scène.

Cependant, à peine avait-il fait quelques pas que quelque chose dans sa main attira l'attention de Sasuke

- Hyuga.

- Quoi ?

- … Prête-moi ton stylo.

Neji exprima son incompréhension en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui irrita fortement Sasuke. Ce dernier se demandait ce qu'il y avait de si compliqué à saisir. Ces quatre mots étaient pourtant bien simples, ne cachant ni messages ni sous-entendus. Finalement, une agence de détective n'était sans doute pas le meilleur environnement pour le Hyuga. Il ferait bien mieux de concentrer ses efforts sur…

« Pourquoi ? »

Une carrière en inquisiteur et extorqueur d'information auprès d'Ibiki parce que franchement, Sasuke ne pouvait voir en quoi cette question était autrement utile. Neji allait-il le torturer s'il ne répondait pas convenablement ? Sasuke se posait sérieusement la question.

« Pas de tes affaires. » Répondit-il

- Alors oublie mon stylo. Dit simplement Neji

- …

L'Uchiwa se dit qu'il avait sûrement mal entendu.

Hyuga Neji… essayait de le faire chanter ?

Mais ce qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à croire était que lui-même n'avait rien à répliquer.

Il serra les poings. Neji le fixa un moment, nota l'air crispé de son adversaire et, après avoir placé le stylo bien en vue sur son oreille, se dirigea vers sa tente, l'ombre d'un sourire hautain sur ses lèvres. La vengeance était douce dans le cœur du Hyuga.

Sasuke utilisa toute la maîtrise de soi qui lui restait pour ne pas sauter sur l'imbécile qui s'éloignait lentement de lui et lui arracher la figure (et ce fichu sourire par la même occasion).

Le dernier Uchiwa resta donc seul dans cette même position dans laquelle la grande irritation occasionnée par Neji l'avait laissée. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé mais il sentit bientôt une présence derrière lui.

« Sasuke-san ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure tardive ? La flamme de ta jeunesse s'éteindra peu à peu si tu ne te reposes pas bien, tu sais ? »

Sasuke ne se retourna pas. Après ce qui venait de se passer, la vue d'un spandex vert, même dans la noirceur de la nuit lui serait très désagréable. Malheureusement, Lee semblait être son seul espoir. Les autres dormaient et Neji… devait mourir.

«- Lee… passe-moi un stylo. »

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Rock Lee, Avec joie !

Sasuke l'entendit fouiller ses vêtements, ce qui le déconcerta quelque peu. Le costume de Lee contenait-il des poches ou quelque autre sorte de compartiment ? Sasuke en doutait mais décida de ne pas prolonger ces pensées déroutantes.

- Voila, Sasuke-san, un stylo. »

Sasuke se retourna tout en notant involontairement l'absence de poche de l'habit de Lee, fixa le stylo et… hésita.

Vert. Bien sûr. Ça, Sasuke s'y attendait. Le contraire l'aurait même un peu surpris. On se souvenait que le propriétaire était Rock Lee et même les fleurs de lotus imprimées sur le stylo devenaient supportables. Mais pourquoi…_pourquoi_ est-ce que la tête de son mentor, Gaï et son sourire éclatant trônaient-ils comme porte-clef sur le dessus du stylo ?

Sasuke fit un geste dans l'intention de saisir l'objet vert que Lee lui tendait mais sa main ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir. Non, même si c'était le dernier stylo sur la planète, Sasuke mourrait avant d'écrire une seule lettre avec.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa tente.

- Ah ? Sasuke-san ?

- Laisse tomber, Lee.

* * *

_**8. Son innocence**_

_Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant…_

_Je me suis souvent demandé quelle pouvait être la raison qui avait poussé Haruno Sakura à devenir kunoichi. Elle n'aime pas la violence. De ce que je sais, elle n'a jamais enlevé la vie d'un ennemi. Elle ne trouve pas très saine la rivalité constante qui règne entre Naruto et moi. Et tous ceux qui émettent une parole ou effectuent un acte pervers en sa présence récoltent au pire, une ou multiples fractures, au mieux, un regard si glacial qu'il en est presque pétrifiant. _

_Bref, elle est toujours simplement, naturellement et purement innocente. _

_Il y a des jours… je me demande si elle ne le fait pas exprès…_

_

* * *

_Les étoiles commençaient à s'éteindre dans le ciel. La lune se faisait de plus en plus pâle dans un firmament de moins en moins sombre mais le soleil tardait à se lever. Le village était encore endormi et les oiseaux somnolaient toujours paresseusement dans leurs nids. Le silence matinal amplifiait le bruit de ses pas sur le sol. Sentant un vent frais caresser ses cheveux d'ébène, il resserra sa veste autour de lui et pressa le pas. Il arriva bientôt au point de rencontre dont Sakura lui avait parlé.

Il la trouva assise à quelques mètres de lui, près d'un arbre, les yeux clos, ses cheveux volant au vent. Sentant probablement la présence de son chakra, elle sourit puis ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Bonjour Sasuke-kun » Murmura-t-elle.

Sasuke fixa longuement sa coéquipière d'un regard impénétrable avant de répondre.

- Hn. Dit-il

- Ah te voilà Sasuke-san Fit la voix de Rock Lee.

Sasuke l'ignora complètement et continua de s'avancer vers Sakura. Il nota qu'elle portait les mêmes vêtements qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses manches étaient courtes. Elle allait attraper froid. Involontairement, il fronça les sourcils. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit endormie.

- Tu es en retard. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ? Tu n'es pas sensé sortir du village durant ta sentence.

Sasuke se retint de lancer un regard noir au Hyuga et concentra plutôt son attention sur Sakura en lui lançant une cape de voyage qu'il avait sorti de son sac avant de s'éloigner avec indifférence.

Sakura sourit et se releva. Plaçant la cape sur ses épaules, elle se retourna vers Neji.

- En fait, c'est une permission spéciale qu'on lui a accordée grâce à Naruto. Il tenait absolument à ce que nous participions tous à cette mission.

- Il était sensé partir avec nous ? Où est-il ? Demanda Neji, les sourcils froncés, agacé par le retard de ses coéquipiers.

- Il est… Sakura se retourna vers Sasuke. Il n'est pas venu avec toi ? Il avait dit qu'il se portait volontaire pour te réveiller.

Sasuke détourna le regard et ignora la question. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient tous partir sans que cet imbécile blond ne…

- SASUKE !! PAUVRE CON !!!

Décidément, Sasuke n'avait pas de chance.

- Naruto, tu crois pas qu'il est encore trop tôt pour ça ? Dit Sakura, grimaçant à cause de la bruyante entrée de son ami blond, Et c'est quoi toutes ces cordes ? Ajouta-t-elle en l'examinant plus attentivement.

En effet, l'accoutrement du nouveau venu soulevait quelques questions. Des cordes de toutes épaisseurs et longueurs étaient enroulées autour de lui. Ses poignets étaient rouges, signe qu'ils avaient été précédemment attachés. Et ce qui avait sans doute été un bâillon reposait autour de son cou. En termes simples, Naruto ressemblait à la victime d'un enlèvement.

- Faut demander à l'enfoiré de service la ! Dit-il en désignant Sasuke.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur celui-ci mais le visage impassible de l'Uchiwa démontrait soit l'ignorance la plus compète, soit la plus profonde indifférence. Fut-il l'un ou l'autre de ces choix, il ne semblait pas vouloir soumettre une explication à la situation actuelle de Naruto.

Ce dernier se proposa donc de résumer les faits.

- Quand j'ai voulu le réveiller, il m'a sauté dessus, m'a attaché et m'a enfermé dans son placard !

- Te multiplier dans ma chambre assez de fois pour que chaque clone puisse faire éclater un des tes 75 pétards à trois heure du matin, j'appelle pas ça me réveiller, j'appelle ça une déclaration de guerre. Dit Sasuke, pour se défendre.

- C'était qu'une blague ! Et qu'est-ce que tu allais faire au juste, si je ne m'étais pas libéré !?

- On serait partis. Un étudiant de l'académie pourrait se libérer de ces liens.

- T'as un sacré culot, tu sais ?! C'est grâce à moi si tu viens avec nous aujourd'hui !

- Bien bravo, t'auras fait ta B.A. de la journée.

- Arrgh ! Connard !

- Crétin.

- Enfoiré !!

- Imbécile.

- SAL !...

- J'ai dit. Il est trop tôt pour ça. Dit Sakura d'une voix si neutre qu'elle en devenait effrayante en mettant fin à la dispute du couple en un coup de poing rapide mais non moins atrocement douloureux.

Naruto inerte, face contre terre, Sasuke encore quelque peu agacé, Neji n'arborant aucune expression et Lee terrorisé par la force de sa bien-aimée, Sakura se dit que le moment était parfaitement choisi pour expliquer la mission, son but et son déroulement à ses coéquipiers.

- Bon écoutez-moi, tous. Dit-elle, Le suspect a 47 ans. Selon nos sources, il est à la tête d'un regroupement de divers petits clans de ninjas qui tente de former un nouveau pays.

- Alors il est fort ? Demanda Rock Lee

- Pas nécessairement. Il ne fournit que le repaire et les finances. En échange, il s'assure une position haut placée si leur communauté parvient à voir le jour et, en attendant, il a des gardes du corps très qualifiés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal a former un nouveau pays ? Demanda Naruto, déjà remis de sa blessure

- Imbécile, reprit Sakura, La pluspart des ces ninjas sont des criminelle. Et puis, la tension est déjà palpable entre les pays qui ont des relations avec Konoha. De plus, toutes les terres propices sont déjà occupées. Si ce nouveau 'pays' veut vraiment s'établir légalement, ce sera par…

- La guerre. Finit Sasuke

- Bon, voila le plan, continua la rose, Je me déguise et séduit le suspect. On le ramène à Konoha ni vu ni connu. On ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Nos soupçons ne sont pas fondés. Ce ne sont toujours que des rumeurs mais Tsunade-shisou s'inquiète.

- Je n'aime pas ça, Sakura-chan, dit Naruto en fronçant ses sourcils blonds, Je ne veux pas t'envoyer dans les bras de ce gars, c'est trop dangereux. On a qu'à tout casser, vaincre ces membres de clans et....

Naruto fut arrêté par le regard menaçant de son amie.

- T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Ce ne sont que des soupçons. En plus, on sera en contrée étrangère. On ne peut pas 'tout casser' sans causer du tort à Konoha.

Le porteur du kyuubi se tut et Sakura soupira, heureuse qu'il ai enfin compris la voix de la raison.

- Écoute-moi bien, Naruto, rajouta-t-elle néanmoins, Si jamais on nous pose des questions, tu te tais et tu nous laisses répondre, compris ?

- Pourquoi il n'y a qu'à moi que tu dis ça, Sakura-chan ?

- Parce que tu es le seul idiot blond hyperactif du groupe. Répondit calmement Sakura

- En effet.

- Oui !!

- Hn.

Naruto pris sa mine de chien battu, s'éloigna et alla bouder dans un coin en maudissant le monde ligué contre lui.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Sasuke la regarda de l'autre côté du bar. Elle portait trop de maquillage et trop peu de vêtements à son goût. Son sourire était crispé, sa démarche nerveuse. Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise. L'environnement y était aussi pour quelque chose. La fumée de cigarette qui emplissait les lieux à en brouiller la vue, l'odeur du sake mêlé à celui de vomissure et de sang, les corps sales des ivrognes, la musique qui n'était autre que le retentissement sonore de la basse et des percussions et les regards avides des pervers qui louchaient dans son décolleté plongeant n'étaient nullement rassurants.

Sasuke savait que Sakura était forte mais ses instincts lui prônaient la plus grande vigilance. Il se devait de la surveiller sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Dieu seul savait quel genre de vicieux personnage tenterait de s'approcher d'elle.

Tout à coup, Sakura sursauta en rougissant furieusement. Un homme lui avait probablement touché une fesse. Encore.

En temps normal, elle l'aurait déjà cogné assez fort pour l'envoyer passer à travers le mur de l'établissement mais ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, elle réprima sa colère et sourit de plus belle.

Les mains de Sasuke se crispèrent.

La couleur encore vivement présente sur ses joues, Sakura tenta de s'écarter subtilement du coupable mais en vain. Celui-ci redoubla d'attention pour la jeune fille. Il semblait que l'anxiété visible de Sakura l'excite plus que tout autre chose.

Les jointures de Sasuke devenaient lentement blanches.

Il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi. Toutes les kunoichis devaient un jour passer par là. Utiliser son corps pour soutirer les informations d'un ennemi n'était pas une stratégie étrangère ailleurs comme à Konoha. Sasuke savait tout cela, pourtant tout cela l'énervait profondément. L'idée que Sakura puisse se pavaner à moitié nue dans un endroit aussi malsain dans le seul but d'attirer le regard (ou même le toucher !) d'un homme dont elle ne connaissait que le visage le répugnait. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Tsunade de l'envoyer dans ce genre de mission ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Sakura n'avait tout bonnement pas refusé ? Elle aurait pu. Un simple 'non' aurait suffit.

« Sasuke, le suspect est en vue. »

La voix de Sakura parvint aux oreilles de l'Uchiwa à l'aide de l'émetteur-récepteur qu'elle lui avait fourni auparavant.

« Il s'approche. »

Sasuke sentit son cœur battre anormalement.

- Je vais le sui…

- Pas tout de suite, souffla-t-il

Sasuke la regarda à travers la foule. Elle chuchotait dans son micro, essayant de se faire discrète. À la réponse de Sasuke, son visage avait exprimé de l'agacement.

- Qu-quoi ? Sasuke, il va s'enfuir !

- Reste en retrait.

Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux d'ébènes. Oui, lui aussi avait repéré le suspect. Il pouvait facilement le décrire en trois mots. Grand. Fort. Cruel. Cela se voyait à ses muscles et se lisait dans son regard. Et Sasuke n'était pas près de le laisser s'approcher de Sakura. Encore moins de les laisser seuls ensemble. L'Uchiwa sentait aussi le chakra de la cible et contrairement à ce que Sakura pouvait penser ou avait raconté à Lee ce matin-là, ce type était en mesure de se battre à armes égales avec n'importe quel shinobi. Sakura ne savait pas ce qui lui arriverait si cet homme se retrouvait seul avec elle. Sasuke, oui. Il les avait vues, les kunoichis de la contrée du Son, rentrer après des missions similaires. Ce n'était rien de beau à voir. Elles paraissaient dénudées de tout. Sales. Peinées. Bien sûr, après quelques jours, tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre. Mais une chose était perdue à tout jamais. Leur innocence.

- Ça suffit, Sasuke. Je me lance.

- Non. Attend mon signal. Sakura. Sakura ?

Elle avait éteint sa radio.

'_Quelle imbécile !'_ pensa Sasuke

Il regarda à nouveau à travers la pièce espérant repérer la coiffe voyante de sa coéquipière mais Sakura avait déjà disparue.

Les battements du cœur de Sasuke se firent définitivement plus rapides.

Il se mit de jouer de ses coudes en tentant vainement de se frayer un chemin à travers la multitude de gens qui vacillaient mollement au rythme de la musique tout en cherchant les canaux de son émetteur-récepteur qui le permettrait d'entrer en contact avec les autres membres de son équipe.

« Naruto, dit-il quand il trouva enfin, Sakura et la cible sont en mouvement, attend-les de l'autre côté du bar.

- Compris ! Dis Naruto

- Hyuga. Ton byakugan…

- Je cherche, fit Neji

Sasuke continua à examiner la foule attentivement. Elle n'était nulle part. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était nulle part ?

'_Merde, Sakura.'_

- Sasuke, fit la voix de Neji à son oreille, Ils ne sont plus dans le bar.

'_Merde ! Merde ! Merde !'_

- Lee. Dit Sasuke, fouille l'hôtel le plus proche.

- Tout de suite.

Enfin parvenu à sortir du bâtiment, Sasuke n'eut guère le temps d'apprécier l'air pure et frais qui l'accueillit à l'extérieur. Il se rendit à l'hôtel à une vitesse phénoménale. Cependant, le trajet fut assez long pour qu'il ai eut le temps de jurer à voix haute et maudire Sakura, sa foutue cible et lui-même pour les avoir quitté des yeux durant la seconde fatale.

Finalement arrivé à destination, Sasuke faillit faire voler les portes d'entrée principales de l'hôtel en éclat mais il se retint quand il vit ce qui l'attendait à la réception.

Le Hyuga était la. Rock Lee aussi. Et…

Sakura.

Sasuke ferma les yeux une demi seconde, le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle information avant de s'avancer vers ses amis.

- Tu… , commença-t-il

- Le suspect m'a échappé, Coupa Sakura, Il m'a vue en tout cas. Et je crois bien que je lui plais, j'ai bien attiré son attention, dit-elle avec ce qui semblait être un petit sourire de triomphe, Je l'aurais sûrement la prochaine fois. Mais il a quitté le bar si brusquement que je l'ai perdu.

- Tu… crois que tu lui plais ? Répéta Sasuke, incrédule, Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Sakura le fixa quelques instants avant de répondre.

- C'est à cause de toi si je l'ai perdu. Si je l'avais suivi plus tôt j'aurais au moins pu en apprendre sur son repaire…

- On s'en fou de son repaire. C'est lui qu'on ramène à Konoha.

- Ces informations supplémentaires auraient bien aidé quand même ! J'étais prête à…

- Prête à quoi ? coupa Sasuke en perdant patience, À te faire violer ?

- … Oui ! Lança Sakura, plantant son regard dans celui de l'Uchiwa.

Celui-ci la regarda en retour. D'un regard qui, contrairement aux précédents, débordaient d'émotions : La rage. La frustration. L'inquiétude. La peur…

Les yeux de Sakura eux, étaient pleins de fierté. De défiance. Il y avait quelque chose de féroce en eux. Mais tout au fond, Sasuke pouvait la voir : L'hésitation.

- Non, dit-il, Tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne le seras jamais.

'_Je ne te laisserais pas l'être.'_

Sakura ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle ne pouvait que fixer Sasuke de toutes ses forces en espérant que ses yeux expriment clairement la colère qu'elle ressentait. Et c'est bien ce qu'elle fit. Pendant quelques instants, le silence complet régna. Neji et Rock Lee sentaient bien la terrible tension qui planait mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait trouver les mots qui calmeraient l'un ou l'autre de leurs amis. Ils se dirent que Sakura et Sasuke finiraient bien par se lasser de leur enfantillages. Un jour ou l'autre. Ils ignoraient à quel point ce jour était loin.

- SAKURA-CHAN !!!

Le regard de Sakura dévia le premier vers les portes d'entrée. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'identifier clairement Naruto avant que ce dernier ne l'écrase dans un câlin forcé.

- Na-Naruto. Lâche-moi tout de suite.

- Sakura-chan, je me suis tellement inquiété ! Fit Naruto en obéissant à son amie, Si ce salaud t'avait fait quoi que ce soit….

- Ça va, t'inquiète pas Naruto, je vais bien. Le suspect m'a échappé.

- Tant mieux alors.

Voyant que tous les membres de l'équipe étaient réunis, Naruto se dit qu'il fallait discuter de la suite des événements. Il amena donc le sujet de manière directe et simple.

- J'ai faim. Et j'suis fatigué la. Dit-il

- Est-ce qu'on prend une chambre dans cet hôtel ? Demanda Lee

- Ça me convient, répondit Neji, On a assez d'argent pour une chambre.

- D'accord ! Fit Naruto

- Une seule chambre pour nous cinq ? Demanda Sakura, d'une petite voix.

- Ça te pose un problème ? De partager la chambre avec nous ? Demanda Sasuke en la regardant.

- Pas du tout ! Fit Sakura, le rouge aux joues, C'est juste qu'on a déjà notre équipement de campement alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on gaspillerait notre argent sur une stupide chambre d'hôtel ! C'est tout !

Là-dessus, elle se dirigea vers la sortie la tête haute. Préférant, si elle avait le choix, affronter toutes les créatures des forêts et monter la garde une partie de la nuit plutôt que de partager une chambre d'hôtel avec quatre autres garçons.

* * *

Sasuke referma son journal, satisfait. Il respirait mieux. Il replaça le vieux cahier sous son sac de couchage et se promit de se rappeler son emplacement la prochaine fois que l'idée lui viendrait de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

Il se coucha, lentement cette fois-ci mais sentait que le sommeil ne venait pas. Il sentait aussi qu'il ne viendrait pas mais qu'une bonne marche pourrait remédier à la situation. Et puis, il devait rendre son stylo à son propriétaire.

Sorti de sa tente, il se dirigea vers le poste de garde du campement. S'il ne s'était pas trompé, et les Uchiwa ne se trompaient que rarement, le tour du propriétaire allait se terminer dans quelques minutes à peine.

- Sasuke-kun ? Tu viens prendre le relais ? , dit Sakura, tu es en avance.

Les Uchiwa avaient si souvent raison.

- Hn fit-il en s'approchant.

- Bon. Dit-elle, pas tout à fait remise de sa colère contre Sasuke, je te laisse. À plus tard.

- Sakura.

Cette dernière se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec son stylo que Sasuke lui tendait.

- Comment ? Quand est-ce que tu… ?

- Tu dormais. Ça te gène ?

Sakura souris, pris le stylo des mains de Sasuke qui, un sourcil levé la regarda le fourrer dans sa chemise, entre ses seins.

- Pas du tout. Répondit-elle, défiante.

* * *

_Parce qu'on sait tous que Haruno Sakura n'est pas _si_ innocente._

_

* * *

_**Bon écoutez, je sais ce que vous pensez... Euh, en fait non. Alors faites le moi savoir par une review ok ?**

**À ceux qui review, M-E-R-C-I. Je peux pas vous décrire ce que ça me fait. Sachez seulement que ça me fait énormément plaisir que vous aimiez ma fic. Même à ceux qui soumettent des review anonymes, je ne peux pas vous répondre personnellement mais j'apprécie tout autant vos commentaires ! Je parle de Piercing, Siankouerta, Athena, DBill, claire123, Hanabiira et bien sûr Tsume. **

**Sans parler de mes fidèles reviewers comme jolicoeur, shaya10 et bon, je peux pas tous vous nommez. Mais je vous apprécie tous ça c'est sûr !  
**

**Au fait, dans le chapitre précédent je vous ai demandé si vous vous perdiez dans la chronologie des événements. La plupart d'entre vous m'ont répondu 'oui' mais je tiens à vous expliquer comment tout ça fonctionne dans ma tête, juste pour être sûre. **

**Bon, pour faire ça simple, découpez un chapitre en trois parts. Appelons-les partie **A**, partie **B** et partie **C.

A **C'est l'introduction, c'est ce que vous lisez avant que Sasuke n'écrive dans son journal.**

B** Vous l'aurez deviné c'est la celle qui suit l'écriture dans le journal.**

C** est plus compliqué à expliquer. Elle suit B. C'est un peu comme une situation finale. Seulement, elle n'est pas présente dans tous les chapitres. Dans ce chapitre-ci, ce serait la scène où Sasuke redonne le stylo à Sakura.  
**

**Donc, dans l'ordre où vous les lisez, ça donne, **A**, **B** et **C

**Mais dans l'ordre _chronologique_, dans l'ordre où _les événements se passent dans ma fic_, c'est **B**, **A** et **C **!**

**En fait, vous n'avez qu'à voire la partie **B **comme un immense flashback.**

**Pour ceux qui savaient, désolée de vous faire perdre votre temps. Pour les autres,**** j'espère que j'ai été claire ! J'ai essayé en tout cas lol !**

**À plus ! Joyeuses Fêtes ! **

**ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS MES REVIEWS. (Même si c'est pour me dire à quel point vous êtes en rogne contre moi lol)  
**


	9. ses lèvres

**Salut fidèles lecteurs ! Bon je pense que vous commencez à vous habituer à mes longues absences (ce qui n'est pas nécessairement une bonne chose, je m'en doute bien) mais je suis contente que vous continuiez à me supporter. Comme toujours, je vous offre mes plus plates excuses pour l'attente et comme toujours je n'ai aucune bonne raison à vous fournir que la paresse et la procrastination. **

**Sinon, on est déjà rendu on chapitre neuf ! Et pour ceux qui ne suivaient pas bien la fic, je vous rappelle que Sasuke faisait une liste de _DIX_ choses qu'il détestait chez Sakura. C'est presque fini ! La suite ne devrait pas tarder, je vous l'assure (je ne veux pas faire de fausses promesses alors disons, avant la fin des vacances) Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:**_Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'en faire ce que je veux sure fanfiction(point)net ;)_

* * *

**CE QUE JE HAIS CHEZ HARUNO SAKURA**

**Chapitre neuf : **

« Bon alors tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

- Naruto, je t'ai dit de ne pas poser de question.

- Je ne questionne pas, répondit le blond, tout sourire, J'exige une réponse. »

Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour les petits jeux de son ami. Il venait de passer une journée terriblement éprouvante, la soirée était avancée et il avait encore d'importantes choses à faire tout dépendamment de ce que Naruto était venu lui annocer.

« Naruto, je t'ai dit de venir si tu avais de nouvelles informations. Soit tu parles, soit tu sors de chez moi. Exiger des réponses ne fait pas parti de tes options.

Naruto se leva de sa chaise et jeta un œil dans la cuisine.

- J'ai besoin de ramen. Annonça-t-il

Sasuke inspira profondément. Contrôle. Avec Naruto, c'était toujours une question de contrôle.

- Je n'ai pas. De. Ramen. dit-il lentement.

- Si, t'en as. fit Naruto, nonchalant. »

Sasuke regarda son ami se diriger vers son armoire, déplacer quelques conserves et ustensiles avant de sortir un sac de ramen à saveur de porc. Le blond remplit ensuite une casserole d'eau et la mit à bouillir.

« Tu crois quand même pas que je laisserais mes meilleurs amis manquer de ramen. J'en planque toujours chez toi, Sakura-chan et Kakashi-sensei quand vous ne regardez pas. Dit Naruto en souriant.

- Naruto, dit Sasuke en se massant une tempe. Parle-moi de ce que tu as appris ou alors je te noie dans cette casserole.

- D'accord, d'accord. Ce que tu peux être grincheux quand Sakura-chan te manque.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de se lever de sa chaise. Au diable le contrôle, il allait tuer le blond.

- Naruto… commença Sasuke

- C'est lui.

- …C'est…

- C'est Itachi. Oui. »

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se dit d'abord qu'il devait rester calme. Plusieurs questions se posaient à présent. Il ne pouvait plus rester à Konoha, ça c'était certain. Il fallait savoir quand partir. Où aller.

Il commençait à s'agiter. Itachi était dans les environs de Konoha. Il était tout proche. Sa vengeance était toute proche.

Il leva les yeux vers Naruto qui venait de remplir un bol de nouilles.

« Tu l'as vu ? demanda Sasuke

- Non, mais plusieurs témoins ont confirmés nos soupçons.

Sasuke acquiesça. Il se mit à taper du pied machinalement.

- Content de voir que t'es à nouveau sur pied, dit Naruto.

- Hn, dit Sasuke en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa cheville guérie, Alors, tu vas me faire accorder une autre permission spéciale pour quitter le village ?

- Non.

- Non ? Répéta Sasuke, agacé

- Je vais te faire sortir en douce. J'ai déjà essayé de demander une permission en ta faveur. Mère-grand Tsunade a accepté mais pas les autres membres du conseil des anciens.

- Hn… fit Sasuke en maudissant les anciens.

- Ils croient que tu travailles avec l'Akatsuki et que tu veux me livrer à eux.

- Alors je redeviens missing-nin…, fit Sasuke, pensif.

- Avec un petit changement.

- Lequel ?

Naruto prit une bouchée de ramen.

- N'importe quel habitant de Konoha a maintenant la permission de te tuer.

Sasuke se rassit. Ça compliquait un peu les choses, c'est vrai. Mais plus rien ne pouvait le dissuader de partir.

- Sasuke, tu ne pourras peut-être plus jamais redevenir ninja de Konoha.

Cet avertissement ne l'affectait pas. Sasuke savait qu'il reviendrait. Il devait revenir. Il l'avait promit et Uchiha Sasuke n'avait qu'une parole.

- On part quand ? demanda-t-il

- Cette nuit. »

Naruto était reparti depuis une demi-heure au plus mes les préparations de Sasuke étaient déjà terminées. Il avait tous les outils dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Ses kunais étaient aiguisés, ses bombes armées. Il avait attendu cet instant depuis le jour de son retour à Konoha. Son sac avait été préparé dès le soir de sa venue.

Il entra dans sa chambre pour y jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Encore une fois, il aurait à la quitter pour une période indéterminée. Cette fois, il prit le temps de faire son lit et de s'asseoir une dernière fois à son bureau. Il vit son journal et son crayon et soupira. Il s'humecta les lèvres. Il semblait que les choses entre lui et Sakura resteraient à jamais incomplètes.

Il prit son crayon et ouvrit son cahier. La prochaine fois qu'il ferait cela, ce ne serait plus à Konoha.

_**9. Ses lèvres. **_

_La seule sucrerie que j'aurai jamais aimé. _

_Je vais être simple et direct. Moi, Uchiha Sasuke, ai embrassé Haruno Sakura. _

_Sur la bouche. _

_Longtemps. _

_Je ne le nierai pas. Ce fut le moment le plus intense de toute ma vie. Et je recommencerais si j'en avais la chance. _

_Malheureusement, c'était un baiser d'adieu…_

_Voici comment c'est arrivé..._

_

* * *

_

C'était bien la première fois de toute sa vie qu'Uchiha Sasuke avait envie d'incendier l'hôpital général de Konoha. La blancheur des plafonds et des murs, l'odeur des désinfectants, le gémissement des patients, le froid des instruments d'opération, tout, lui semblait particulièrement énervant.

Après leur mission à l'extérieure du village, Sasuke et son équipe avaient repris la route vers Konoha. Le voyage avait été long et quelque peu tendu, Sasuke ayant de nouveau embrouillé sa relation avec Sakura. Ils ne se parlaient plus. Elle lui faisait la tête et lui l'ignorait. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Depuis que Naruto l'avait ramené à Konoha, Sasuke ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Sakura s'était emportée contre lui, le réprimandant son manque d'aptitude sociale ou de reconnaissance. Seulement cette fois, quelque chose était différent : Sasuke n'essaierait pas de se réconcilier avec elle.

Il y avait deux raisons à cette décision. Premièrement, Sasuke ne regrettait en rien les actions qu'il avait posées. Que celles-ci aient suscité la colère de Sakura ne l'affectait donc pas. Ou, du moins, cela l'affectait peu. Deuxièmement, il était résolu à maintenir Sakura à bonne distance de lui, aussi physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Il savait qu'il s'était promis la même chose quelques jours auparavant et il savait aussi qu'il avait échoué misérablement. Mais sa nouvelle résolution était fermement ancrée dans son esprit. Sakura ne deviendrait plus qu'une simple connaissance pour lui. Et si pour cela, il devait couper ses liens avec elle abruptement en créant et en entretenant une dispute, il le ferait sans hésitation.

« Merci beaucoup Sakura. Dit Neji en faisant tourner son épaule gauche à présent parfaitement guérie.

- Mais de rien, fit Sakura en riant, Quel genre de coéquipière je ferais si je te laissais repartir dans cet état ? Demanda-t-elle, sa main toujours placée sur le dos nu du jeune homme devant elle »

Bon d'accord, Sasuke aurait peut-être quelques minuscules hésitations à ignorer Sakura complètement mais elles seraient rapidement surmontées. Après tout, Sakura était une grande fille et elle était sûrement assez intelligente pour ne pas vouloir traîner avec le Hyuga plus longtemps que nécessaire…

- Sakura en met du temp à guérir Neji… Fit Naruto, une moue au visage

- Quoi ? demanda Sasuke

- Je dis qu'il a juste une épaule disloquée et un poignet brisé, elle aurait dû avoir fini depuis longtemps déjà.

Sasuke soupira, ferma les yeux, les ouvrit en les levant au ciel pour n'apercevoir que l'horrible plafond blanc de l'hôpital et failli jurer à haute voix. Il balaya de son regard la pièce où il se trouvait. Petite et propre, la chambre, d'un blanc à faire peur selon Sasuke, contenait trois chaises où Naruto et lui-même étaient assis. Droit devant lui, juste à coté de la porte, un lit où Neji, assis, se faisait visiblement dorloter par Sakura.

Au retour de la mission, Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee, Sakura et Sasuke s'étaient tout de suite rendu à l'hôpital, cette visite protocolaire étant obligatoire pour tous les ninjas revenant de missions de rang B et plus. Arrivée dans la chambre qui leur avait été désignée, Sakura s'été chargée de guérir son équipe, avec Lee pour premier patient. Pour cela, Sasuke la remercia mentalement. Être en présence de la flamme de la jeunesse en spandex vert durant les quatre jours qu'avait duré leur mission était assez pour toute une vie. Sasuke ne tenait donc pas vraiment à avoir à endurer Lee, ses discours et ses défis quand la chambre elle-même par sa blancheur et ses tons trop neutres l'énervait déjà. Il se dit que Sakura s'était probablement débarrassée de Lee pour des raisons similaires.

Neji avait été le suivant et, jusqu'à présent, Sakura avait passé plus de temps sur son épaule gauche que sur toutes les autres blessures de Rock Lee réunies. Naruto avait raison, c'était plutôt louche. Grâce au Kyuubi, toutes les blessures de l'Uzumaki étaient guéries ou en train de l'être mais Sasuke lui, aurait bien besoin d'un medic-nin. Ses quelques côtes brisées rendaient sa respiration pénible et même s'il voulait rentrer chez lui, sa cheville foulée et sa réserve de chakra presque vide rendaient cette option impossible.

Alors que Sasuke commençait à se demander si la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait n'avait pas été machiavéliquement orchestrée par Sakura, celle-ci s'écarta enfin de Neji pour se diriger vers lui. Sasuke se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Seulement Sakura n'avait apparemment aucune intention de s'occuper de l'Uchiha dans l'immédiat. Elle prit tout simplement quelques bandages dans une armoire située près de Sasuke et aussitôt s'en retourna auprès de Neji sans oublier de jeter un regard noir à Sasuke au passage.

-C'est moi, ou il y a comme un froid entre Sakura-chan et toi ? fit Naruto, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

- Hn. Fit Sasuke sans se retourner. Naruto avait le don de poser les mauvaises questions au mauvais moment.

- Tu sais que si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des kunaïs, tu serais mort ? D'une mort lente et douloureuse ?

-…Hn

- Fais pas semblant que ça t'affecte pas et accepte les choses comme un homme, Sasuke. T'as agi comme un con. Résultat, Sakura te fait la gueule. T'es sensé être un génie. Sois assez malin pour demander pardon.

- Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite le pardon de qui que ce soit. Répondit enfin Sasuke

Naruto regarda le jeune brun devant lui d'un air abasourdi.

- Tu as complètement ignoré ses ordres et tu t'es chargé de la mission tout seul dans son dos.

- J'ai rencontré la cible avant elle. J'ai agi avant elle. C'est tout.

- Tu vas me dire que tu as envoyé Sakura à l'autre bout de la ville sans raison valable et que c'est pendant cette période que tu as rencontré la cible, seule au milieu de la nuit comme par hasard !

Les deux ninjas furent interrompus par le regard sombre de leur coéquipière fixé sur eux. Pendant un court instant, Naruto et Sasuke furent paralysés par la peur. L'image était à jamais ancrée dans leur esprit : Sakura, dans son uniforme de médic-nin, un regard meurtrier sur le visage, un halo vert autour de la main…

Naruto déglutit et Sasuke faillit l'imiter. Lentement et sûrement Uzumaki et Uchiha détournèrent le regard.

- Est-ce que toi aussi tu as senti la pièce devenir glaciale tout à coup ? Demanda Naruto, dans un murmure.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et Naruto remarqua que même si le Uchiha n'avait pas ouvertement répondu affirmativement à sa question, il n'avait rien nié non plus.

En toute sincérité, Sasuke ne comprenait pas _vraiment _en quoi ses actions lui valaient la peine de mort (selon Sakura). Qu'avait-il fait au juste, à part informer Sakura du lieu où la cible attendrait probablement ? Bon, d'accord, alors il avait oublié de mentionner que ces probabilités ne s'élevaient qu'à trois pour cent. D'accord, il avait omit de rapporter à sa coéquipière qu'il avait découvert l'heure et le lieu d'un rendez-vous que la cible avait ce soir-là. Et oui, c'était peut-être _un peu_ de sa faute si Sakura dut attendre en embuscade derrière un buisson au beau milieu de nulle part pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Mais rien qui vaille la peine de se fâcher _vraiment_.

De plus, au petit matin quand elle rentra au camp, Sakura trouva la cible, Oda Heiji, attaché et bâillonné autour d'un arbre.

Pourtant Sasuke ne se souvenait pas d'un petit mot de remerciement ou de félicitation pour un travail bien fait. On ne pouvait même pas l'accuser de vouloir la gloire pour lui tout seul puisqu'il avait appelé Naruto, Rock Lee et même le _Hyuga_ en renfort. Certes ce n'était qu'en dernier recours, mais le fait restait que Uchiha Sasuke avaitbel et bien fait preuve d'esprit d'équipe.

Malgré tout, on ne lui lança que des reproches. Il avait encaissé, ne se justifiant ni devant les regards incrédules des ses coéquipiers ni devant les hauts cris de sa coéquipière.

Et quels cris… mais Sasuke ne voulait pas vraiment s'en rappeler pour le moment. Délaissant ces souvenirs pour se pencher plus attentivement sur le moment présent, il se retourna vers Naruto

- Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi dis-moi plutôt, toujours aucune nouvelle sur l'Akatsuki ?

Le regard de Naruto se fit aussitôt plus sérieux. Il redoutait toujours ce genre de conversation avec Sasuke

- En fait, si… commença-t-il dans un murmure

- Hn. Et tu allais m'en parler quand, exactement ? Demanda Sasuke, sa voix laissant paraître l'agitation que les mots du blond avaient provoquée en lui.

- Calme-toi, c'est rien de sûr encore. Une source les aurait aperçu près de Konoha alors qu'il rentrait de mission. Il faut encore que je demande la permission de la grand-mère Tsunade mais je devrais pouvoir commencer mes propres recherches très bientôt.

- Ils sont encore à ta recherche ?

- Ouais…

- Et c'est… Tu crois que c'est… _lui _?

- Sasuke… ,commença Naruto, quelque chose dans le regard de son ami l'inquiétant un peu, Écoute j'en sais rien…je—

- Parce que tu m'as promis que si c'était lui tu- interrompis Sasuke, de plus en plus agité

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Répondit résolument Naruto.

- Hn. Et si c'est lui, n'oublie pas, tu ne le touches pas. Il est à moi.

- T'inquiète, si c'est vraiment lui, tu seras le premier à le savoir. Je l'ai déjà vu, je sais à quoi il ressemble.

Sasuke sembla ce calmer quelque peu mais son agitation repris de plus belle se manifestant cette fois-ci par un tapotement de son pied, ce qui n'aidait en rien sa cheville foulée. Pourtant Sasuke savait qu'il avait besoin de cette douleur. Elle l'aidait à ce calmer, à réfléchir. Et Kami-Sama il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir, maintenant plus que jamais. Si Itachi était dans les parages… Oh bon sang si Itachi était près de Konoha…

- De qui tu parles ?

La question les avait tellement pris au dépourvu que pendant quelques secondes, Naruto et Sasuke ne purent répondre, regardant simplement Sakura, la stupeur au fond des yeux, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la curiosité de la rose. Elle leva un sourcil.

Alors que Sasuke remarquait avec panique l'absence de Neji et qu'il commencer à ce demander depuis quand le Hyuga avait quitter la scène, ce que Sakura avait entendu de sa conversation avec Naruto et comment il se faisait qu'il n'ai rien remarqué, Naruto lui, essaya subtilement de changer de conversation

- Euh… Hein ?

Malheureusement, Naruto était nul en subtilité.

- Tu parlais de qui quand tu disais 'je sais à quoi il ressemble' ? Demanda Sakura en reformulant sa question. Elle regardait Naruto dans les yeux, attendant patiemment. Elle savait que le blond ne pouvait lui mentir.

Et Sasuke le savait aussi.

- T'occupe, offrit-il pour toute réponse alors qu'il observait sa cheville gonfler à vue d'œil.

- Je parlais à Naruto. Dit froidement Sakura

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke planta son regard dans le sien.

- Et si tu guérissais au lieu de parler ? À voir le temps que tu as passé avec Hyuga, tu es visiblement incapable de faire les deux en même temps.

Sakura fut prise de court. Par le culot de Sasuke et aussi par son ton. Il n'avait jamais été aussi agressif avec elle auparavant mais sa colère aveuglait son jugement.

- D'accord, si tu me trouves si incompétente, t'as qu'à te trouver un autre médic-nin!

- Parfait. Avec un peu de chance, il ne flirtera pas avec ses patients.

Sans répondre, Sakura jeta son manteau de médic aux pieds de Sasuke et quitta la chambre en trombe en claquant la porte derrière elle. Celle-ci ne résista pas au choc occasionné par la puissance de Sakura et s'effondra derrière elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment en silence. Sasuke tapant de son pied, Naruto regardant Sasuke taper du pied. L'Uzumaki sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Sasuke et Sakura et cette fois, la raison était un peu trop profonde et difficile pour être résumée par "Parce que Sasuke est con".

- À quoi tu joues, Sasuke ?

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto qui l'observait silencieusement. Ce fait même était assez paradoxal pour donner un mal de tête à n'importe quel habitant de Konoha mais Sasuke en devinait la raison. Naruto s'était sans doute rendu compte que son attitude avec Sakura n'était pas naturelle. Sur ce point, Sasuke ne s'en faisait pas trop. L'important, c'était que Sakura reste loin de lui mais il ne tenait pas à se faire sermoner par l'Uzumaki.

- Ne pose pas de questions. Répondit-il

- Juste une. Fit toute de même Naruto. Alors que Sasuke se préparait à l'entendre

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à la cheville difforme de son ami.

- Tu vas faire comment pour rentrer chez toi ?

* * *

- Tu sais, tu aurais pu demander à n'importe quel médic-nin de te guérir. Dit Naruto, en observant son meilleur ami avancer lentement sur ses béquilles.

- J'aurais brûlé l'hôpital avant d'en trouver un… murmura Sasuke

- Quoi ?

- Hn. Laisse tomber.

À cause des nombreux nuages dans le ciel, le chemin qui menait au manoir des Uchiha semblait plus sombre qu'à l'habitude malgré l'après-midi à peine entamé. Un vent frais et léger balayait les feuilles mortes le long de la route. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas. Pour le moment.

- Écoute Sasuke…fit Naruto en s'arrêtant.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui, prêt à l'écoute

- Tu comptes le dire à Sakura-chan… Tu sais, à propos d'Itach—

- Non. Coupa Sasuke.

- Mais elle -

- Non.

Devant le ton sans réplique de Sasuke, Naruto soupira.

- À toujours la repousser comme ça tu vas finir par la perdre.

- Hn. Et si tu rentrais chez toi, Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke, en reprenant sa marche lente sur béquilles.

Naruto le regarda faire quelque pas, surpris par la réaction de son ami.

- Oh, arrête Sasuke, commença-t-il, tu vas bouder juste parce -

- Rentre chez toi, repris l'Uchiha, Préviens moi s'il y a du nouveau.

Naruto hésita encore un peu alors que son ami de toujours s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère contre lui parce qu'il connaissait bien la tactique qu'employait Sasuke. À chaque fois que quelque chose dans sa vie le tourmentait, il se détachait de ceux qui l'entouraient en étant plus froid que d'habitude. Pour une raison que Naruto ignorait, l'Uchiha voulait toujours agir seul lorsqu'il faisait face à des problèmes. Seulement, tout génie qu'il puisse être, Sasuke ne semblait pas réaliser qu'au lieu de repousser ses amis, ces derniers, s'inquiétant à son sujet, essayaient toujours de se rapprocher un peu plus.

Le porteur du Kyubi vit bientôt son ami disparaître derrière une courbe et, soupirant une dernière fois il prit le chemin qui le ramènerait chez lui.

Une fois seul, Sasuke se mit à réfléchir. Il avait besoin d'un excellent plan d'action. Si les soupçons de Tsunade s'avéraient fondés et qu'Itachi se trouvait à proximité, il allait agir rapidement. Sasuke aurait donc à être plus rapide que lui. Seulement, si Tsunade avait raison, elle et le reste du village garderaient un œil vigilant sur Sasuke. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de quitter Konoha ni vu ni connu. Ensuite, la question fatale qui revenait, Sasuke était-il seulement assez fort à présent, pour combattre l'aîné des Uchiha ? Il sourit amèrement. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de découvrir la réponse à cette question, c'était de combattre.

Alors que le cours de ses pensées l'entraînait dans une profonde méditation, Sasuke continua inconsciemment sa marche et se retrouva bientôt devant les marches de son manoir.

Là, il s'immobilisa.

Ça ne pouvait pas être le fruit de son imagination, la douleur de sa cheville le maintenait bien éveillé. Ça ne pouvait non plus être un genjutsu puisque Sasuke pouvait sentir leur chakra distinctement. Alors, si ni son cerveau ni ses yeux ne lui jouait de tour, Sasuke était obligé de se poser une question bien perturbante : Que faisait Sakura et le Hyuga assis sur le pas de sa porte ?

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux de Sasuke allèrent de Sakura au Hyuga puis retournèrent à Sakura. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour exiger une explication mais se ravisa. Il continua plutôt sa route et se retrouva devant sa porte sans qu'un mot ne fût prononcé.

Sakura rompit le silence.

- T'as toujours pas trouvé de médic compétent alors ? demanda-t-elle en observant les béquilles de son ami.

- Hn. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Sakura ?

- Sasuke-kun, il faut qu'on se parle…

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Écoute au moins ce qu'elle a à dire.

À ces mots, Sasuke se retourna vers Neji. Ce garçon devait se faire remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toute.

- Écoute Hyuga, c'est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé te casser la gueule aujourd'hui mais comme tu peux le voir, j'suis pas vraiment en état, dit Sasuke, en mettant ses béquilles en évidence, C'est gentil d'être passé quand même.

Le génie des Hyuga se leva de sa position et fit un pas dans la direction de Sasuke, un regard menaçant sur le visage alors que l'Uchiha levait un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'ai bien envie de régler ton cas tout de suite, Uchiha.

- Neji, dit Sakura, Merci mais je crois que tu devrais rentrer maintenant. Ça va, je vais me débrouiller.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Neji acquiesçait.

L'Uchiha ne tenait pas vraiment à assister au reste de la scène. Il ignora donc les deux jeunes devant lui, fit demi-tour, passa sa porte d'entrée et la referma derrière lui.

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il allait se féliciter d'avoir fait preuve d'une si grande maîtrise de soi quand il entendit un bruit fracassant qui ressemblait à une explosion. Il se retourna et vit sa porte, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait en un amas de petits copeaux de bois sur le sol. Il leva les yeux vers Sakura qui, le poing encore serré, le fixait d'un regard brûlant.

- T'y prends goût ? Demanda Sasuke en jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil sur le tas de bois aux pieds de sa coéquipière. C'était quand même la deuxième porte qu'elle avait réduite à rien en moins d'une demi-heure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as au juste ? Demanda Sakura en enjambant le restant de porte.

Sasuke se dit qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. C'était Sakura qui était en colère. C'était elle qui avait commencé à lui faire la tête. C'était elle qui balançait des coups de poing destructeurs à droite et à gauche mais c'était lui qui avait un problème.

La logique de la rose allait sûrement lui donner une atroce migraine s'il s'y penchait trop.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Continua-t-elle

À cette question, Sasuke avait de multiple réponses. Il pouvait commencer par énumérer les éléments qu'il avait notés dans son journal. Il pouvait aussi résumer les événements récents. Sakura qui s'habillait en prostituée pour séduire Oda Heiji. Sakura qui ignorait ses ordres. Sakura qui se mettait en colère parce que lui avait ignoré ses ordres. Sakura qui flirtait avec Neji. Sakura et Neji devant sa porte. À flirter. Devant sa porte.

- T'allais l'embrasser ? Demanda tout à coup Sasuke avec le ton d'une affirmation, une expression de réalisation sur le visage. La question avait quitté ses lèvres avant qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

- Je…Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu… N-Neji ? Tu parles de Neji ? Fit Sakura

- Comme Oda Heiji. Continua Sasuke. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Autant utiliser cette dispute ridicule pour se débarrasser de Sakura.

- La cible ? La jeune kunoichi semblait de moins en moins apte à comprendre où Sasuke voulait en venir.

- J'imagine que quand on l'a fait une fois, on peut le faire autant de fois qu'on veut et avec qui on veut…

- Tu vas te taire ?

- J'espère qu'au moins tu te rappelles encore du nom de ton premier baiser…

Sasuke s'arrêta net. Ses yeux s'attardèrent pour la première fois sur les lèvres de son amie. Elles étaient roses, comme ses cheveux. Elles étaient pleines sans être grosses. Elles avaient l'air tendres, douces, sucrées. Sasuke n'aimait pas les sucreries mais se sentait soudain prêt à essayer…

L'Uchiha se mit subitement à taper de son pied blessé. La douleur parvenant à son cerveau l'aidait à se ressaisir. Il expira lentement, constatant par la même occasion qu'il retenait son souffle depuis quelques secondes déjà. Il paniqua quelque peu en se répétant les pensées qui venaient de traverser son esprit. Il voulait embrasser Haruno Sakura.

Il serra la poigne sur ces béquilles. Il n'avait pas le temps de se demader d'où lui venait cette soudaine envie. Sakura et lui ne pouvaient plus rester longtemps dans la même pièce.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Fit doucement Sakura, C'est pour ça que tu me fais la gueule ? Parce que j'ai voulu accomplir ma mission ? Parce que je suis gentille avec Neji ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, qui j'embrasse ou pas ! C'est pas tes affaires ! Tu ne voulais pas que ce soit de tes affaires ! T'es qui pour me juger ? De quel droit tu…! Arrgh!Finit-elle par exploser.

Sasuke retint un soupir de soulagement. Parfait, c'était parfait. Tout ce déroulait comme prévu. Sakura était vraiment en colère cette fois. Elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler, elle s'éloignerait et lui n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour elle.

Tout en réfléchissant, il se gardait bien de la regarder. S'il voyait son visage à nouveau, ses yeux flamboyants, ses joues légèrement rosies par la colère, ses lèvres… il ne voulait même pas y penser.

À sa plus grande joie, Sakura lui tourna le dos Elle fit un pas vers la sortie mais se ravisa, hésitante. Croisant ses bras, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule en baissant les yeux vers le sol

- Mes lèvres sont encore vierges, connard. Murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Quelque part dans sa tête, une partie de son esprit confirmait que Sakura venait de le traiter de connard, lui, Uchiha Sasuke. Cependant cette partie était bien infime comparée à une autre qui lui répétait : _Sasuke, connard, _ce_ serait toi, le premier. _

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer être le premier. Et le dernier. Et le seul.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort. Sa respiration était plus rapide. Ses jointures devenaient blanches autour de ses béquilles et la douleur de sa cheville ne suffisait plus à le calmer.

À ce moment, Sakura leva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de Sasuke.

Sasuke prit peur.

Il avait peur de ses nouveaux sentiments. Il avait peur des actions qu'il pourrait poser par rapport à ceux-ci.

Il voulut prendre la fuite.

Malheureusement, perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke avait oublié que sa coordination n'était pas très au point suite à sa blessure. En voulant faire demi-tour trop rapidement, il se prit les pieds dans ses béquilles et s'écroula sur le plancher, une douleur aiguë traversant son corps en entier comme un éclair.

Il ferma les yeux. Au fond de lui, il espérait que, quand il les rouvrirait, il serait dans son lit, que Sakura aurait disparu et qu'il se souvienne de toute cette situation comme d'un horrible cauchemar.

Une main chaude sur sa cheville lui révéla que c'était impossible. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Sasuke savait que Sakura était agenouillée dangereusement proche de lui et qu'elle s'apprêtait à le guérir. Il repoussa brusquement ses mains de son corps.

Sakura s'exaspéra.

- Arrête, fit-elle, Arrête d'essayer de me repousser !

- Arrête d'essayer de te rapprocher ! Hurla Sasuke en retour.

Tout allait horriblement mal. Sa cheville le faisait souffrir. Sakura était trop proche. Il devait encore s'entraîner...Dans un acte de rage, il projeta violement une béquille qui se rompit contre un mur.

Sakura regarda son ami silencieusement et Sasuke passa furieusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il voyait son plan s'effondre devant ses yeux et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas que Sakura le voit dans cet était. Il n'aimait surtout pas le fait qu'elle commence à comprendre son "jeu" comme Naruto l'appelait.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Oda ou Neji pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle après un moment, Je suis même presque sûre que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi…

Sasuke soupira. Cette fille était parfois trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sasuke-kun ?

Sa respiration s'interrompit un court moment. Il lui semblait que ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Il la regarda. Elle était terriblement proche de lui. Bien que cette proximité soit si troublante, Sasuke ne pouvait ni ne voulait se déplacer. Au contraire, il sentit l'envie de se rapprocher d'elle, de son visage, de ses lèvres. Il voulait toucher, caresser, goûter...

Sakura étant plus petite que lui, il n'avait qu'à pencher la tête. Et il voyait déjà la racine des ses cheveux roses. Il se penchait un peu plus…Et il dénotait chacun de ses longs cils. Encore un peu plus… et ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes.

Sasuke figea là. Sakura, immobile mais tremblant légèrement le regarda dans les yeux. Comme s'il venait tout juste de reprendre conscience, le poids de ses actions retomba sur lui tout d'un coup et milles pensées assaillirent l'esprit de l'Uchiha.

Il allait franchir une limite qu'il s'était donné. Il allait violer les règles de son jeu. Il allait laisser tomber ses défenses. Il se trahirait. Et Sakura ? Que se passerait-il entre lui et Sakura ? Ils ne seraient plus amis, pour sûr. Ils seraient _plus_ qu'amis. Un territoire inconnu, dangeureux pour eux deux. - Sasuke regarda de nouveau les lèvres de la kunoichi. - Inconnu, dangeureux mais tellement attirant…

Mais Sasuke eut peur. Il voulut fuir. Encore.

Il commença à s'écarter mais Sakura prit aussitôt le visage de Sasuke entre ses mains et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le baiser était un acte nouveau pour eux. Sakura n'avait fait que poser ses lèvres sur ceux de Sasuke. Les deux ninjas restaient immobiles et Sasuke gardait les yeux ouverts, trop surpris par l'initiative de Sakura.

Mais en ce moment là, le reste du monde n'existait plus. Au diable les limites et les règles du jeu. Il n'y avait plus de défense, plus de trahison. Il y avait seulement Sakura.

Elle finit par écarter son visage de celui de son compagnon mais ne retira pas ses mains. Sasuke lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il continuait de regarder Sakura, hypnotisé par ses moindres faits et gestes. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux de la jeune fille, il pouvait voir toute la détermination dans son regard et il savait qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Le regard fixe de Sasuke cependant semblait l'embarrassait un peu. Du moins, c'était ce que le rouge de ses joues pouvait vouloir dire. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur pour Sasuke.

Alors que Sakura ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il se pencha à nouveau vers elle. Cette fois, il alla jusqu'au bout et l'embrassa véritablement et passionnément.

Une fois de plus, son corps et son esprit étaient entièrement accaparés par Sakura et il adorait cette sensation, le sentiment que seuls lui et Sakura existaient dans l'univers. Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il respirait son parfum. Il entendait le battement rapide de son coeur. Il se délectait de ses lèvres.

Sasuke ne croyait pas qu'il fut possible de se lasser de ce goût. Il en était dépendant. Il en voulait plus. Il leva une main et la plaça sur le cou de Sakura, la maintenant plus près de lui. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche et sortit sa langue.

Les mains de la fleur de cerisier avaient quitté le visage de Sasuke. Une main s'était glissée dans les cheveux de l'Uchiha jouant avec les mèches d'ébène entre ses doigts alors que l'autre s'accrochait à son dos, comme pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Sasuke en voulait encore plus. Son autre main bougea lentement, glissant le long du corps de Sakura. Il frôla une cuisse, caressa sa taille, son ventre, effleura un sein et sentit Sakura frissoner sous ses mains.

La passion se fit plus intense encore. Leur bouches ne s'écartaient que pour mieux se rencontrer. Leurs baisers étaient plus ardents. Leurs mains étaient partout. Il faisait chaud.

- Sasuke… kun…

Et la voix de Sakura le rendait fou. Il la renversa sur le plancher et heurta sa cheville au passage mes les lèvres de Sakura sur les siennes et ses mains sur son torse calmaient la douleur.

Sasuke était insatiable. Il voulait encore plus de contact. Peut-être que sans leurs vêtements…

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Le bruit ne s'enregistra pas immédiatement dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Il était encore beaucoup trop intoxiqué. Sakura était trop belle sous lui. Et ses cheveux étaient si doux, son cou si tendre, sa voix désireuse une musique à son oreille…

_**Toc. Toc. Toc**_

Sasuke s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Sakura avait détruite la porte d'entrée. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était à la porte de derrière que l'on cognait. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui utilisait cette porte.

Il ne bougea pas. Sakura ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait et enlaça son cou avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour regagner son attention. Quand elle s'écarta et constata qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, Sasuke la vit le regarder d'un air inquiet.

_**TOC. TOC. TOC.**_

Les yeux de Sakura localisèrent la provenance du bruit. On frappait à la porte de derrière, dans la cuisine. Son regard retourna se poser sur Sasuke qui continuait de la fixer.

- C'est Naruto. Dit-il enfin.

Sakura baissa les yeux. Elle comprenait.

Sasuke s'écarta pour laisser Sakura se lever. Elle ramassa une béquille et la tendit à Sasuke qui se mit debout à son tour.

- Il faut que tu partes. Dit Sasuke

Sakura se retourna mais au lieu de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée comme Sasuke l'aurait voulu, elle fit quelque pas en direction de la porte de la cuisine.

- Sakura, fit Sasuke en l'attrapant par le bras, arrête. Vas-t'en.

Sakura se dégagea et poursuivit sa route. Avant que Sasuke ait pu l'en empêcher elle ouvrit la porte.

- C'est lui, Sas-Sakura ? Dit Naruto en se retrouvant face à face avec la rose.

Il leva les yeux vers Sasuke qui se tenait derrière elle.

- Elle allait partir. Dit l'Uchiha.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez Sasuke-kun et toi ? Demanda Sakura en laissant Naruto entrer dans la maison.

L'Uzumaki ne répondit pas et regarda plutôt Sasuke en espérant que le génie des Uchiha avait un plan pour les sortir de ce pétrin.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke empoigna à nouveau Sakura par le bras et la fit sortir. Il ferma la porte derrière eux. Après quelques pas, Sakura s'arrêta et se dégagea une fois de plus.

- Tu vas recommencer ? demanda-t-elle, Après ce qui vient de se passer, tu vas recommencer à me repousser ?

- …

- Tu vas faire semblant qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Tu vas tout oublier… ?

- Non…murmura Sasuke

- Quoi ?

Sasuke pouvait lire la tristesse dans les yeux de Sakura. Cela ne l'enchantait guère mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la mêler à ses histoires de vengeance. Il leva sa main vers elle et caressa ses lèvres roses avec son pouce, comme pour leur dire adieu. Mais en ce moment, il se promit de revenir. De lui revenir. À elle, Sakura.

- Je n'oublierai pas dit-il

Sakura s'agenouilla près de lui et passa une main sur sa cheville blessée. En moins d'une minute, Sasuke était guéri.

La fleur de cerisier se releva, la résignation peignant son visage.

- Il faut que tu -

- Que je parte, oui, je sais. Coupa-t-elle.

- Hn.

- … Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire-

- S'il te plaît.

C'était la première fois que Sasuke prononçait ses mots devant elle. C'est qu'il était désespéré. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus la force de la repousser mais il devait quand même l'éloigner du danger. Sakura n'insista donc pas et Sasuke l'en remercia mentalement. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne le reverrait peut-être pas le lendemain mais elle se retourna tout de même et mit un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à ce que Sasuke la vit disparaître au coin d'une rue.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant son coeur se serrer et rentra chez lui.

Naruto était assis sur une chaise près de la table et quand il vit Sasuke refermer la porte derrière lui, il se leva et ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser les six milles questions qui le tracassaient.

- Ne pose pas de questions. Dit Simplement Sasuke.

* * *

_J'ai embrassé Haruno Sakura. Et j'ai aimé ça. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.  
_

* * *

**Ah ! Que d'émotions dans ce chapitre, que d'émotions !**

**Est-ce comme ça que vous imaginiez le premier baiser entre Sasuke et Sakura ? Beaucoup de fanfic ont une scène où Sasuke embrasse Sakura. Moi, j'en voulait une où Sakura ferait le premier pas. Vous en pensez quoi ?  
**

**Faites-vous entendre chers lecteurs/reviewers! Tous vos commentaires ou questions sont les bienvenus !  
**


	10. ses larmes

Un jour je suis retournée sur fanfiction(point)net et j'ai relu vos reviews. Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs de la terre et vous méritez une vrai conclusion. Merci de m'avoir supportée jusqu'ici. Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer: **Pfft. Et puis d'abord, j'suis trop bien pour Naruto. Là.

* * *

Le cœur de Sasuke battait ridiculement vite. Les arbres à ses côtés défilaient aussi rapidement que les pensées à l'intérieur de son esprit. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Naruto et lui avait franchit les grandes portes de Konoha pour laisser derrière eux le village caché de la feuille mais son corps lui semblait encore comme sous les effets d'une forte montée d'adrénaline. Ses jambes commençaient à le faire souffrir pourtant elles ne se posaient que l'espace d'une fraction de seconde sur une branche d'arbre, le temps de propulser Sasuke à nouveau dans les airs. Il ignorait la distance exacte qu'il avait parcourue ainsi mais il distinguait, à l'horizon, les premières lueurs de l'aurore. Dans quelques minutes le soleil se lèverait, signalant aux deux ninjas que leur course effrénée avait durée toute la nuit.

Malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas assez loin. Il devait mettre plus de distance entre lui et Konoha. Entre lui et la vie paisible qu'avait été la sienne durant ces derniers mois. Entre lui et _elle._

Il soupira. Sasuke ne pouvait décrire distinctement les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Ses pensées étaient troubles. Bien qu'il ne regrettait aucunement son départ, les conséquences de celui-ci commençaient à peser dans son esprit. Il y avait des fortes chances qu'il ne revoit jamais Konoha. Sakura ne lui pardonnerait peut-être jamais. Il avait même réussi à impliquer Naruto, le futur Hokage du village, dans ses sombres projets.

Sasuke ralentit sa course. Naruto n'avait pas prononcé une parole depuis le début du voyage. En temps normal cela aurait presque inquiété l'Uchiwa mais aujourd'hui il s'y attendait un peu. Au fil des heures le cœur du blond était sûrement devenu le champ de bataille de sentiments contradictoires. Naruto avait toutes les raisons de regretter son choix. En accompagnant le déserteur il s'était mis par la même occasion tout Konoha sur le dos. De plus, Naruto était le contenant vivant du démon renard à neuf queux et Sasuke allait le conduire droit vers Itachi et le reste de l'Akatsuki. Dans le pire des cas, Naruto doterait l'Akatsuki d'une arme colossale contre le village qu'il voulait protéger. Ce n'était pas exactement les critères recherchés chez un candidat au poste de Hokage.

Sasuke s'arrêta enfin. Ils arrivaient à la fin de la forêt. Le reste du parcours devrait dorénavant se faire sur la terre ferme. Il sauta et atterrit sur le sol où Naruto le rejoignit aussitôt.

« Naruto, commença Sasuke alors que le blond changeait sa cape de voyage.

-Hm?

-Tu es sûr de ce tu fais?

Naruto cessa de s'affairer sur son vêtement et lança à son ami un regard interrogateur.

-Bien sûr. Enfin, j'veux dire, je suis ton plan Sasuke. On va suivre la route nord vers le village du son et—

- Non, fit Sasuke en secouant légèrement la tête, Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle.

Sasuke fit un pas en direction de Naruto, soulignant l'importance de ce qui allait suivre avant de reformuler sa phrase.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire?

Sasuke savait que Naruto comprenait à présent à quel point sa question était lourde de sens. Le sacrifice qu'exigeait la participation du blond dans les plans de l'Uchiwa était considérable. Ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légè-

-Oui.

Sasuke ne pouvait trouver même une trace infime d'hésitation dans la voix du blond. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient avec détermination.

-Mais je te retourne la question, Sasuke. Es-tu sûr de vouloir quitter le village ?

-C'est juste temporaire.

-Et Sakura ?

-… Elle comprendra.

C'est l'idée à laquelle Sasuke se raccrochait. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Sakura comprendrait. Qu'elle l'attendrait. Encore.

-Tu lui as parlé ? demanda Naruto.

Un air mélancolique se dessina sur les traits de l'Uchiwa.

-Disons que je lui ai laissé un message _personnalisé._ »

L'Uchiwa leva un sourcil amusé en guise de sourire.

-Sasuke, dit Nauto, les yeux brillants, On va botter le cul à ton grand frère et après on ira se prendre un bol chez Ichiraku. Je te le promets.

-Hn.

Les deux amis, les presque frères se regardèrent quelques instants, se communiquant du regard ce que des mots n'auraient que superficiellement exprimé : amitié, loyauté, reconnaissance, détermination.

Le soleil se levait.

-En route, dit Sasuke

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

* * *

Tous les sens de Sasuke étaient en éveille. Depuis son retour au village il n'attendait qu'une chose : le quitter à nouveau. Et si tout se passait bien, Naruto et lui seraient hors de Konoha dans quelques heures à peine. Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Ses gestes étaient vites, précis, presque automatiques. En quelques instants il avait déjà rassemblé tout l'équipement qui lui serait nécessaire dans un sac compact qu'il avait attaché à sa taille. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui et allait quitter sa chambre quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son journal.

Pendant plusieurs secondes il hésita. Comme s'il sentait que le vieux cahier l'appelait, voulant le retenir ici, loin du danger, loin du sang, loin d'Itachi.

Dans la cuisine, Naruto finissait son bol de ramen.

« On pars vers le Nord. On se cachera près du village du Son, dit Sasuke au mangeur de nouilles en émergeant de sa chambre.

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? C'est là que tu es parti la dernière fois, il y a des chances qu'ils nous retrouvent plus facilement non?

-Si ce n'était pas de toi, personne ne se serait mis à ma recherche, tu sais ça. S'ils lâchent les chiens à nos trousses ce sera pour te retrouver toi, pas moi.

Naruto baissa les yeux, comme honteux du fait que Sasuke n'ai pas eu plus de popularité à cette époque. L'Uchiwa faillit rire intérieurement face à l'ironie de ces pensés.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit-il, quand on aura dépassé la forêt, le plus dur sera derrière nous. Et puis il y a de fortes probabilités que la raison pour laquelle mon fr… pour laquelle Itachi a été aperçu dans les parages soit pour enquêter sur la mort d'Orochimaru. Si c'est le cas, on aura plus de chance de le croiser en se dirigeant vers le nord.

-D'accord. Dit Naruto en se levant avant d'aller laver son bol.

-Hn. Dit Sasuke étrangement reconnaissant pour ce simple geste, Pars devant, il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient ensemble tout de suite. On se rejoint près des statues.

Naruto hocha la tête, essuya le coin de ses lèvres et disparu dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

Sasuke demeura seul.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur son manoir, son repaire, sa triste prison et se tourna vers l'avenir.

* * *

-C'est pas vrai. Et en plus t'as le culot de reprendre exactement le même chemin.

Sasuke s'arrêta. Ah, la voix mélodieuse d'une fleur en colère par une nuit étoilée. La voix de Sakura, le… septième élément dans sa fameuse liste. Un demi-sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Uchiwa. Il se retourna vers elle. Assise sur le même banc où il l'avait abandonnée quelques années auparavant, elle le regardait. Son regard, ses yeux d'émeraude, étaient fixés dans les siens. Il fit un pas en sa direction.

-Comment as-tu su ? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Depuis quand as-tu des rendez-vous secrets avec Naruto ? Toutes ses missions de rang A et plus que tu prenais avec lui sans me prévenir servaient probablement à rassembler des informations sur Itachi et ses déplacements. Je savais depuis un moment déjà que vous prépariez quelque chose ensemble. J'ignorais simplement quand et comment vous comptiez le mettre à exécution.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Je vais revenir, Sakura.

-Non, parce que je ne t'en donnerai pas l'occasion, répondit Sakura en se levant. Cette fois, Sasuke, je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Sasuke nota les gants noirs que Sakura portaient et se résigna. Tout ne déroulerait pas aussi facilement qu'il y a quatre ans.

Il s'avança vers elle. À chaque pas qu'il prenait en sa direction, il pouvait voir tout le corps de Sakura se crisper, se mettre en garde contre lui. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle serra les poings et le fixa. Ses yeux humides brillaient. Son regard suppliant et si doux contrastant avec sa posture offensive.

-Rentre avec moi Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se sentait incapable de respirer. Et encore moins de parler. Il secoua lentement la tête.

Ce fut le signal que Sakura attendait.

Le premier coup arriva tellement vite que Sasuke eut du mal à l'éviter. Sakura s'était lancé sur lui, poing devant avec toute la force, la vitesse, la dextérité et la conviction qu'elle avait en elle. Son taïjutsu s'était légèrement amélioré depuis leur dernier combat. Les poings et les coups de pieds déferlaient à une vitesse fulgurante mais Sasuke se mouvait avec une rapidité et une grâce qui lui permettaient de se déjouer des attaques de son amie. Cet échange dura quelques instants durant lesquels Sakura prenait bien soin d'éviter de le regarder dans les yeux de peur d'être prise au piège par un genjutsu. Elle s'écarta un moment, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de penser à une nouvelle stratégie.

Mais le temps lui manquait. Sasuke avançait de nouveau vers elle. Les bruits de ses pas résonnant en harmonie avec les battements de son cœur.

Que faire ? Sakura ne disposait pas d'autant d'énergie que ses coéquipiers. Elle ne pourrait pas donc par le retenir longtemps avec son taïjutsu. D'ailleurs de toute la durée de leur échange, elle ne l'avait pas touché une fois. Ses sentiments ne l'atteindraient sûrement pas non plus. Elle songea à contrecoeur à cette fameuse nuit, quatre ans plus tôt. Elle se sentait plus inutile et faible qu'alors. Plus impuissante que jamais. Sa frustration, sa colère et sa profonde tristesse amplifiaient au fur et à mesure que la distance entre Sasuke et elle diminuait. Sa vue se brouillait. Elle ferma les yeux.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Sasuke se figea.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas assez forte pour te retenir, continua Sakura en se ressaisissant, mais les autres me prêteront main forte.

Elle porta la main à son oreille où un émetteur-récepteur était dissimulé. Elle avait posté des sentinelles de confiance aux quatre coins du village. Elle n'était pas seule. Cette fois, elle réussirait.

-Lee ? Tu me reçois ?

-Sakura-chan ? La voix était entrecoupée, distante, Tu avais raison. Sasuke-san tente bel et bien de s'échapper par la sortie ouest. Je suis à sa poursuite en ce moment même.

Les yeux de la rose s'écarquillèrent. Elle sentit un vertige s'emparer d'elle.

-Quoi ?! Non, il s'est dirigé vers le nord! Il est avec moi en ce moment…!

Sakura fut interrompue par la main de Sasuke sur sa joue. Il essuya les traces de larmes sur son visage, caressa les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux, suivit des doigts les courbes de sa mâchoire. Ce simple contact suffit. Sakura avait immédiatement reconnue ce type de chakra.

La réalisation de son erreur pesa sur elle comme une montagne insurmontable.

-Un kage bushin… ? demanda-t-elle en sondant du regard les yeux onyx de la figure se tenant devant-elle. Naruto ?

-Naruto m'a enseigné cette technique peu après mon retour à Konoha, dit Sasuke.

-Non… fit Sakura en s'écartant.

Tout semblait s'effondrer autour d'elle. Tout ce temps perdu, elle devait absolument le rattraper. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

-Où es-tu ? S'exclama-t-elle. Où est le vrai Sasuke?!

-Sakura.

La voix de Neji lui parvint à travers son émetteur.

-Sasuke a semé des clones et des genjutsus partout dans le village. Lui et Naruto sont de mèche. Impossible de savoir quelle direction ils ont prise.

-Non… répéta Sakura, non…

-Sakura.

Cette fois c'était Shikamaru.

Oui, Shikamaru saurait quoi faire. Quelle direction prendre...

-Ils ne sont plus dans le village, Sakura. Ils sont partis.

-NON!

Sakura arracha l'émetteur de ses oreilles et empoigna vivement Sasuke par le col de sa chemise. Son poing déjà plein de chakra elle le lui lança à la figure… et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa cible. Atteindre ce Sasuke c'était le réduire en fumée. Et peut-être ne plus jamais le voir. Elle avait perdu. Complètement.

Elle se laissa tomber assise sur le sol et pleura silencieusement.

-Je vais revenir, Sakura

Sasuke s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée.

-Attends-moi, dit-il.

Sakura secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ne pouvait plus.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit Sasuke l'enlacer de ses bras, son étreinte l'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur alors qu'elle se laissait fondre contre lui. Ses cheveux chatouillaient son oreille.

Un instant comme celui-ci. Sakura réalisa alors qu'elle traverserait les quatre dernières années encore et encore pour un instant comme celui. Elle endurerait son absence, son silence pour un instant dans ses bras.

-Je te déteste mentit-elle.

Elle sentit Sasuke sourire dans son cou.

-Moi aussi répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Le rythme de son coeur ralentit peu à peu. Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Sasuke avait disparu. Un mince filet de fumée blanche flottait doucement autour d'elle.

Elle baissa le regard et remarqua une lettre dans ses mains. Probablement laissé la par Sasuke. Une feuille jaunie, flétrie, arrachée à un cahier…

* * *

_**10. Ses larmes. **_

_Ne pleure pas. _

_Je vais revenir. Je te l'ai promis. Attends-moi._

_Ne pleure pas, Sakura. _

* * *

**Boom!  
Non, ce n'est pas terminé. Il reste un épilogue. Mais peut-être que c'est aussi une fin en soit, non ? Ok, ok, j'ai compris l'épilogue pour bientôt! D'ici la, reviews! reviews! review! Siouplaimèci!  
**


End file.
